Falling Birds
by MadokaMagicalGirl
Summary: Eren would break past these walls and help her fly like a bird, but first they had to both survive in this cruel world. "Fight!" and fight they would until one of them fell. Eren Jaeger x OC, rated M for future lemons, cussing, blood, gore, death, and possibly other kinky things.
1. Obstacles and Smiles

**Let's start this off with a I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters; this is purely a work of fiction.**

_Hey there everyone! Just started watching this series and realized I love it. So I wrote this lovely little piece of fiction for those of you out there who want some Attack on Titan action. However this is going to be a Mature story (Bit slow at first though) and sadly this is going to be a OC x Eren. Yes I know Original Characters kinda kill the story for some but I couldn't resist the temptation. _

_I would love for you guys to Rate/ Review and let me know how I'm doing and what need to be worked on! If you like favorite or follow! Now that all of the crap is over time to go read the story! Hope you enjoy~!_

* * *

It was the very first day of training to become a soldier and sadly the very first obstacle they had to get through was introductions. Of course after introducing oneself they would soon get yelled at and get a major verbal smackdown. It was cruel but Eren Jaeger understood why it had to be done. Even with that said he couldn't help but feel bad for those who got the verbal abuse, especially when Armin received it. Eren wanted to go stand up for his friend just as he and Mikasa had always stuck up for their blonde companion. This was different though, everyone needed to get strong and learn to handle themselves including Armin and even Eren. Nonetheless it was still tough for Eren to stop himself from running over and punching their current instructor but thankfully the bald man had moved on to somebody else.

The verbal abuse continued on for many others for what seemed like eternity under the blistering hot sun. However neither Eren nor Mikasa had a single word spoken to them by Commander Shadis. For that Eren was thankful for he could handle the man screaming at him but if he even dared to pull that with Mikasa then Eren knew he would flip out. Mikasa was his adopted sister that had been through so much and not to mention always stuck by his side even if he didn't want her to. So for her to get yelled at by this man was just out of the question considering this wasn't even where she wanted to go in the first place. Everything the half asian girl did was usually for Eren and in return Eren would stick up for her when needed. Though he sometimes did question if her constant attachment to him was in a sisterly way or in a romantic way... Eren really did hope it was in a sisterly way.

Snapping out of his rather incest like thoughts Eren had finally noticed the situation Sasha or as he now liked to consider her "potato girl" was in.

**"Run! Run until you collapse! You'll also not be eating you fucking pig!"**

Eren couldn't help but flinch at the harshness of the mans voice as well as the look the brunette girl gave the commander in return. She looked absolutely mortified at his words but didn't hesitate to start running away; after all she did still have the larger half of her potato and it seemed that was all she was going to have for a long time.

It appeared everyone wanted to laugh at the girls actions now that she had left running but everyone knew better. Commander Shadis would absolutely throw a fit if anyone were to laugh at the girl and her actions or even her current punishment. So everyone maintained a stoic expression and the occasional few could just handle a shocked one. Then there were the unlucky few who couldn't quite control themselves.

If the situation with Sasha didn't catch Erens eye it was definitely the next one that did; not that he could really see what was going on as the Commander had blocked Erens view of the newest victim.

**"What the hell are you smiling about!?"**

Eren briefly noted that whoever the commander was addressing was very short and on the rather petite side; probably a girl. At least that's what Eren got from his assumptions from size. It appeared that his assumptions were right considering the very feminine voice had spoken up.

**"N-Nothing sir!"**

**"Just who the hell are you!?"**

**"Skylar Victoria from Trost sir!"**

Even from where Eren stood it was obvious that she had tensed up and saluted the man. Hell it almost looked like the girl was shaking?

**"Who are you to smile at a fellow comrades misfortune? You fucking moron! It may be laps that she had to run now but would you smile knowing she was eaten by a titan! We all share misfortune together here! Ms. Victoria go join Sasha!"**

The shaking was still there and for a brief moment it appeared she had paused. Then as if it finally clicked that girl took off running so fast Eren could only make out her shiny auburn hair. Once again Eren didn't get much time to ponder the situation of the two girls considering Commander Shadis has turned back to the new recruits:

**"What are you all looking at! Would you like to join those two!?"**

That was how the first obstacle of Eren Jaegars life at the training corps ended.

* * *

It was dinner time on their first day there and already Eren had met an enemy of sorts. Him and Jean didn't seem to get along to well right off the bat and Eren sat there fuming to himself about it. At least Mikasa, Armin, and various other recruits around him kept his thoughts busy with their idle conversations. Eren was only half listening to the conversations around him when he happened to hear something that captured his attention.

**"So potato girl and the big breasted girl are still running?"** One trainee spoke to the other and Eren couldn't help but interrupt them.

**"I-It's rude to talk about people like that!"** He scolded his fellow trainees causing both Mikasa and Armin to look at him rather strangely. Even Eren wasn't sure why he reacted the way he did to that comment. Eren just felt the need to stick up for these girls, or one girl in particular.

**"Yeah but this girl was massive! Especially since it's not really common these days."** The other trainee defended. They did have a point though considering most of humanity fell extinct to the titans along with particular appearances and races. So slightly uncommon appearances before became even more uncommon now that humanity was trapped in a box so to speak. Kinda like how Mikasa was the last asian only a little less drastic. Big breasts and various other things like naturally red hair was rare to see these days. However it still didn't mean these trainees could talk about people like that and Eren would try his best to stop it.

**"Just stop talking about people so rudely. Don't say things you wouldn't say to their face."** With that Eren had ended all conversation about the two girls who were more than likely still running laps. Dinner as well as the rest of the night ended in silence at least around Eren it was silent due to him making two rather awkward scenes.

Eren stood in shock as he watched his fellow trainees before him accomplish something he could not. Eren had been sitting there for hours watching trainee after trainee practice with the 3D gear. Some failed and most succeeded; Eren analyzed each and everyone of them trying to figure how they did it or what they were doing wrong. There must have been some secret technique to it. There had to be a secret because if there wasn't then Eren couldn't accomplish his dream. He couldn't avenge his mother, he would fail her and everyone he ever told his dream to. Eren shook his head and instead chose to drift his thoughts elsewhere.

Mikasa and Armin were long gone and left him with nothing but promises of return to help him with his balancing. Though Eren was beginning to doubt if their help would even accomplish anything. If only Eren could gather something from the countless trainees he watched before him.

It was late evening now but there were only a few trainees left to go which meant Eren only had a few more to learn from.

**"This is where we're going to have separate Skylar! I'm afraid commander Shadis will beat me if he ever see's me again."**

That was potato girls voice! Sasha had already gone earlier today though? Why would she back? Unless she was dropping Skylar off? He supposed that made sense after all the two of them were forced to run laps until they collapsed together so it was only natural for them to have formed a bond of sorts.

**"That's alright I'll be fine on my own."** Skylar had responded though it sounded weak and strained, at least that's what Eren thought and believed her name was Skylar from what Sasha had said earlier.

Eren listened to Sasha's footsteps jogging away until he could hear them no more. Now Eren chose to focus on the footsteps approaching him and they stopped a few feet away from Eren. Tearing his eyes away from the 3D gear trainees Eren decided to get a good look at the girl he had heard so much about. Eren was right about her being short and on the petite side. She was smaller than Mikasa that Eren knew for sure and was possibly one of the shortest trainees here. Though there was one area that this girl was definitely larger than Mikasa in and maybe everyone else to. Everyone's uniform had a small strap going across their chest that connected to their harness and gear and was meant to fit perfectly; Skylar's on the other hand was easily a few sizes too small and constrained the busty girls chest. Which explained why her voice sounded strained earlier. Eren quickly looked away from her chest not wanting to be caught staring and instead tried to get a good look at her face. However her auburn hair was in the way and Eren wasn't able to really get a good look at it. He wouldn't have much time to anyways because it was soon Skylars turn to go up and see if she was capable of using 3D gear.

**"Ms. You do realize you're kinda backwards right?"**

**"Is that so?"** She nervously laughed in return**,"Does it really matter?"** Skylar was already hooked in and clearly didn't want to go through the process again. The man just nodded and began to crank the lever slowly but surely lifting her up.

Though Eren would never admit it, he was watching her backside before he realized that she was slowly going farther up into the air. _"I should be watching her technique not her ass."_ Eren had mentally scolded himself and instead chose to watch somewhere else other than her rear. Even from where Eren was standing he could see she was tense, looking at the ground, and breathing rather harshly. However Skylar was upright still but that changed quickly. Just like that she was tilting backwards; her back looked arched rather painfully especially since she was now making eye contact with Eren; clearly trying to not flip over and get herself upright once more. He knew exactly what she was feeling right now, the surprise in her eyes said it all. This Skylar girl still had a fighting chance! She wasn't upside down yet! She could pull herself up and straighten up again! Eren was going to make sure this girl understood that she could accomplish what he could not! She just had to fight for it!

**"Fight."** Eren muttered and watched her intently his turquoise eyes staring into Skylar's hazel eyes. For a brief moment her gaze flickered to the ground instead of his face and at that moment Eren realized what her problem was.

_She was afraid of heights_

Just like that the girl was upside down her legs above her head and her upper body dangling loosely from the harness. Luckily since she was short her head didn't smash into the ground like Erens had but that also meant that she was still in the air and the ground was very much so visible. Her breathing was labored from obvious fear and too tight of gear but her expression spoke volumes to Eren.

**"W-Wait! Please just let me try again! Please one more time! Maybe if I face forward!?"**

Skylars request was fulfilled and she was let down and was now facing forward and Eren got a real good look at her once more. She had a close to perfect hourglass figure and auburn hair that fell just barely past her shoulders. Her hair covered a bit of her face but he could still see her pale fear stricken features and wide hazel eyes with thick dark eyelashes.

_"Stupid stop checking her out. Besides why the hell is someone who's afraid of heights even joining up? She's barely a foot off the ground and she's panicking."_ Eren mentally grumbled and looked away as he knew exactly what was going to happen. Skylar would be alright until she looked at the ground and would then panic causing her to flip herself over. Just as Eren had predicted the girl ended up reversed once more with the same wide eyes and heavy breathing. She was soon released onto the ground and was unhooked and replaced by another trainee who had yet to go. The small girl was about to walk away until Eren had interrupted.

**"Don't look at the ground."** Eren turned his gaze to her and the small girl had met it. **"Think of something else when you're up there or look at something else."** Eren continued with his advice and just like himself the girl looked eager to learn. **"It might also help if you have gear that fits."** Eren spoke the words before he could stop himself and for a brief moment his eyes flickered down to her still constrained chest. Quickly he returned his eyes back to her flushed face and he knew for a fact that his was the same way. **"Sorry it's none of my busine-"**

**"No I don't mind! It's really helpful! I should be going now, um good luck tomorrow!"** She flashed him a weak smile before leaving and Eren returned it. Even after the girl was gone he still kept smiling after all he had a new sense of hope knowing that there was another person who failed but wasn't ready to give up either.

* * *

The next day Eren had succeeded; not only had he managed to stay balanced with broken gear but also on good actually working gear. As he dangled there he gave a triumphant grin to the crowd of trainees who cheered him on in return. Mikasa gave him one of her rare smiles, Armin was practically jumping for joy, and then he spotted Skylar softly smiling at him giving him a thumbs up. Once Eren was unhooked and released he joined his friends in watching others retry and prove their worthiness to become soldiers. Some still failed while others had finally accomplished the simple act of staying balanced with the gear.

It was finally Skylars tun now and Eren saw her worried expression. So when Skylar was walking by him to go up, Eren stopped her looked her in the eyes and said one simple word:

**"Fight!"**

Skylar looked at him bewildered and confused at what he meant. Then it seemed to click and she gave him a determined look in return before heading up and getting hooked in. Unlike before Eren noted that she was breathing normally now that her gear wasn't suffocating her, and her head was held high not once looking at the ground. He couldn't help but think that she looked like a true soldier. As they began to raise her up off the ground he realized that she was looking right at him with a rather serious expression. _"I Must be what she's focusing on instead of the ground."_ Eren mused and sent her a grin as if to encourage her.

After moments of silence and of dangling there perfectly balanced did Skylar realize that she had passed,**"I-I did it."** The girl mumbled out and a huge smile broke across her pink lips, **"I did it!"**. The crowd cheered for her just as it did for Eren only this time Eren was cheering as well. He was cheering and grinning not only for her victory but also because he had seen one of the strongest and most beautiful smiles, yes it even rivaled Mikasa's smile only Eren could tell that this girl smiled much easier than his adopted sister.

A little later the trainees were released for a bit of off time after everyone had gotten their second chance at the 3D gear. Eren was walking alongside Mikasa and Armin the three of them chatting happily about his success when a voice had called out to Eren.

**"Wait!"** Eren recognized that voice as Skylars so he turned to see what the problem was only to be nearly knocked off his feet. It took him a moment to realize what had happened but when he did he blushed. Skylar had nearly knocked him down giving him an all too awkward hug considering she was a head shorter than him and many people were watching. That and she was squeezing him a little to tightly and her breasts were pushing into him a little too much. Hesitantly Eren returned the short girls hug though did glance around quickly noticing quite a few people were watching them and whispering clearly coming up with the wrong idea.

**"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out..."** The girl trailed off and quickly they both scrambled to untangle themselves; each taking a few steps away from the other. **"I think Sasha is calling me!"** With that the girl left waving goodbye. Eren a little flushed looked back at his two friends both of them looking at him rather Armin more quizzically and Mikasa looked more like she was about to murder someone if her questions were not answered. It appeared Eren had some explaining to do and with the mutterings of people around them it also appeared he had to put an end to some rumors as well. Eren certainly had a long week ahead of him...

* * *

Only a few hours later Eren was zipping through trees using his gear. Surprisingly it came rather naturally. After you understood how to balance yourself the rest was just feeling and understanding your gear. After the initial adrenaline of flying through the air Eren found himself observing his fellow comrades. Armin was near Eren though the blonde appeared to be struggling a bit. The blonde boy was probably over thinking it instead of just going with it. Though Eren knew that his companion was going to pick up on it sooner or later. His attention then turned to his adoptive sister who naturally was at the head of the pack. Eren considered himself adequate with the gear but as usual Mikasa put him to shame. Oh well Eren was bound to find something that he could beat the asian girl at. After much searching he finally found the object of his interests who was also flying at the head of the pack.

Eren was rather surprised that the girl who was afraid of heights had such an aptitude at using the 3D gear. Just what was she focusing on? Was it avoiding the trees? No it couldn't be that simple. Eren sped up trying to catch up with the small girl, he figured due to her lack of size it made it easy for her to maneuver as well as be so fast; probably conserved gas to. After much difficulty and with the help of momentum/gravity Eren had caught up with her. Though Skylar didn't even seem to notice his presence.

**"Fight."**

Eren was shocked when he heard her mutter that simple word. In fact she continued to mutter it to herself over and over again like some kind of mantra. Eren grinned, so that was her focus? To keep on fighting past fears and eventually past titans? Eren was beginning to think he and this girl had something in common.

_"I think we're going to get along."_


	2. Accidents and Parties

_As usual I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters or plot lines for that matter. This is purely a work of fiction._

_(I do own two lovely Attack on Titan shirts and a beautiful survey corps jacket is on the way.)_

_I want to thank everyone for the positive reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you manage to enjoy this once just as much. Warnings: I listened to perverted songs whilst writing this chapter so be prepared that this is full on pervert mode chapter! (No not sexy times chapter, maybe a bit next chapter...). Anywho Rate/Review so I know your thoughts/opinions on it! They always motivate me to write more and faster! _

_Now go and enter this lame world of fantasy I have created for you my friends! _

* * *

Everyone had been training for a few months now and everyday was still a challenge. Today was physical combat with the bandit drill and Eren was sulking over his loss to Annie as well as what she said after it. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that he would get his ass personally handed to him by the indifferent blonde or how the better at killing titans you were the farther from them you'd be placed. Luckily they had changed the drill to just regular hand to hand combat with the victory condition being pinned down or knocked out. At least there would be no stupid wooden knives this time or predetermined charges; it was fair game for everyone. All of the physical violence also helped Eren get his mind off of Annie and the stupid military system.

Eren was on a winning streak having defeated all of his challengers. Though he did hope that he didn't have to face Mikasa or Annie again, he didn't want to get beat on by a girl for the second time that day. Yes Eren fully acknowledged that his adopted sister and the blonde were both very capable of beating the crap out of him. Which also made him wonder what other girls were stronger than they appeared? Was Christa secretly a body builder? Eren shuddered at the image of sweet little Christa beating up people; it was just downright wrong. As his luck would have it he had encountered his next challenger and it was indeed a girl but not necessarily a scary one or a goddess of kindness.

**"Yo!"** The busty girl greeted Eren and he gave her a questioning look in return. Why was she challenging him? **"Just testing my strength."** Skylar stated with a smile and shrug as if she was reading his thoughts.

"**Eren."** Reiner tapped the younger boys shoulder,** "I'm just warning you to watch out. Her fighting style is much different than what you have faced so far. Protect your back."** Reiner whispered to Eren before backing away from him muttering good luck to the young male. Eren didn't doubt the older man for a second, Eren knew first hand that the small girl was much stronger than she let on. She had a fighting spirit that intrigued Eren and he had seen it conquer her fear of heights so he had no doubt that spirit could conquer people if needed. No way was he going to go easy on her unless he wanted to get beaten up by her. It probably wouldn't be that bad to have her beat him though, getting pinned down by her would give him a wonderful view down her shirt. God when did he become such a pervert? He wasn't going to purposely lose just to get a bit of cleavage that he could usually see considering he was drastically taller than her. What Eren was trying to say he was going to win with or without boobage. _"That sounds horrible. If anyone heard my thoughts they'd think I'm a pervert. What's the whole protect your back thing about anyways?"_

Neither of them had to speak up to know their match had started it was like all the friendliness in the air had faded and was replaced with a savageness of sorts. Eren raised his fists and Skylar just charged at him with a yell. Her courage didn't surprise Eren and he was fully prepared not only to block her attack but counter it as well. Only the attack he expected never came instead she ran right past him and grabbed onto his jacket? By the time Eren had realized what Skylar was doing it was already too late; her small size gave her the advantage of speed and made it easy to maneuver out of the way of any counterattacks he could throw her way. The small girl had finally jumped up onto his back her knees squeezing his sides tightly and her large mounds pressing against his back. Though his face was flushed at the feeling his embarrassment didn't last very long as her arm snaked around his neck successfully cutting off the oxygen going to his lungs.

Eren struggled desperately trying to get out of her hold. He was losing air fast and he knew that any moment now he was going to pass out. He had to think of something and quick! He wasn't going to lose so easily to a girl again especially not the tiny little Skylar! Just as Eren thought he was about to lose an idea had dawned on him. Eren threw himself backwards and he hit the ground though his fall was cushioned very nicely by Skylar; her deliciously large boobs was like falling onto a pillow. The moment Eren heard the air get knocked out of her lungs he tore himself out of her currently stunned grasp and rolled away, gasping and panting for air with the girl next to him doing the same. By now a small crowd had gathered obviously wanting to see the outcome of their match. Both of them had gone undefeated so far and this was basically the tie breaker. Who was stronger? Which one of them had a stronger fighting spirit that would conquer the others?

Eren was the first to recover and seized the opportunity using it to his advantage. Everything that happened next was a blur to both Eren and the onlookers, all Eren knew was that it wasn't easy to pin down the small girl. Skylar had put up a decent fight throwing decent punches and even resorted to throwing her legs up and kicking him. Eren knew for a fact he would have bruises later but so would she since Eren didn't exactly hold himself back. Despite the attacks from either party the end result was Eren on top of Skylar. He had the smaller girl pinned down beneath him. Eren was resting on top of her stomach his knees on either side of her waist; his weight alone would easily pin the girl down but that wasn't all Eren had accomplished as well as wanted. His right hand had both of her smaller hands pinned while his left arms' forearm was pressed tightly against Skylars throat but not stopping the airflow. Both of them were panting and had hard glares that quickly softened up as they realized their position was very awkward. That and a certain adopted sister had shown up and roughly pulled Eren away from the blushing girl.

**"Well I think that's all the combat practice you need Eren. If you'd like you can fight me instead."** The asian girl sent a rather scary glare towards Skylar and left dragging her embarrassed and fuming brother along with her.

**"What the hell Mikasa!?"** Eren grumbled out as the asian finally let go of him though they were quite far from the combat training area.**"I was doing so well to!"**The male sighed as he was forced to follow his silent and very unresponsive sister along. Was she ignoring him? Just what was she so upset about? Then it finally hit him: Was Mikasa jealous of Skylar? That was certainly a possibility and Eren knew for a fact that the asian did not like him hanging around other girls and definitely not rough handling them_."Nah Mikasa is just being a protective sister that's all... Ah who am I kidding I've seen those scary glares."_ Eren thought to himself idly and continued to follow her not really wanting to make her angry-er.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since the fight incident with Mikasa breaking it up. Everything was back to normal once more. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa always spent time together and when Eren was able to pry himself away from his sisters hold on him, he managed to spend time with others including the occasional chat with Skylar. Today was one of those days that Eren could actually spend time with the girl since his sister was currently in a different squad. The commander had separated everybody into small teams trying to figure out what pairings made more efficient titan killers, Mikasa was placed separate from Erens team. In turn Eren had Armin and Skylar in his own team though that could change depending on how well they worked together.

Strangely enough Eren liked being on a different team than his sister. If they were on the same team Eren knew she would go out of her way to protect him and no one else. However the way the teams were at the moment was perfect for Eren. He didn't have to worry about Mikasa stealing the spotlight from him or have to worry about her because he knew for a fact the asian could take care of herself. In addition to being without his sister Eren could look out for his blonde friend and auburn haired friend without trouble from Mikasa. Now Eren wasn't one to brag necessarily but he did have to throw it out there that he was the strongest one on his team since Armin lacked physical skills and Skylar was just simply too small in general.

At the moment Mikasa's team was out getting evaluated on teamwork and efficiency while Erens was on downtime even though they were up next to be evaluated. So the brunette used this downtime to his advantage to talk to the currently elusive Skylar. He and the girl didn't usually talk much and after the whole Mikasa dragging him away thing it made it even harder to speak to her. Eren figured today would be a great way to make up for all the missed opportunities of conversing with her. After much searching Eren had finally spotted the auburn haired girl sitting by herself; Eren quickly approached her.

**"Hey what are you doing out here by yourself?"** Eren asked as he sat next to her.

**"Ehh not much just wanted a bit of alone time that's all. You don't have to go though!"** The girl quickly added so as not to be rude. That's one of the many little quirks Eren had learned about the girl through the few brief conversation they had. Occasionally she would just want to sit alone and Eren would allow her not really wanting to bother her. He did often times wonder why she liked to be alone sometimes but she did hang around Sasha a lot. Sasha could be a bit difficult to constantly be with that Eren knew for sure. Sasha probably took all of Skylars food as well; maybe that's why Skylar was so small?

Normally Eren would leave Skylar alone to her thoughts but not today. He was curious about the girl and was going to question her today and try to understand her a bit more. He didn't know much about her other than her strong will; and that wasn't really all Eren wanted to base her off of.

**"Why did you want to become a soldier if you are afraid of heights?"** Eren being a rather impulsive person couldn't stop himself from asking the question that had been haunting him from day one. Yes this had been bothering Eren for weeks on end as he desperately wanted to know why this girl who was deathly afraid of heights wanted to be a soldier. There had to be some sort of story to that right? That and she already knew his reason of becoming a soldier though so did everyone else in the training camp but that was beside the point.

Skylar sat there stunned for a moment and then laughed a little,**"I guess I can tell you but it's nothing awesome and valiant like your reason to be here. I guess mine is kind of selfish and silly now that I think about it.".**In response Eren gave her a look as if to say 'go on'.

**"I'm from Trost so I've never even really seen a Titan before. Though I was there when many people flooded into the city when the Colossal Titan kicked down the first wall. That was when I saw soldiers actually do their work for the first time. They were zipping and flying through the air like birds!"** Eren watched her in awe; she had that same determined look on her face and then it broke out into another one of her infamous smiles.**"What am I going on about? I guess I'll just cut right to the point. Besides you don't care about my silly past. I guess I wanted to become a soldier so I could use the gear and fly like a bird. I could just fly away from all the trouble and cruelness the world has to offer. I could get out of this cage and do whatever I want with no worries."** Skylar turned back to look at Eren, **"Stupid I know."**

Eren immediately shook his head, **"It's not at all I think it's a really nice reason to join!".** It was certainly a much more peaceful reason than Eren and his murderous intentions. Two very different reasons yet here they are together becoming soldiers, very determined soldiers. Though in a sense their dreams/goals were the same. Eren did want to kill all the titans not just for vengeance but also because he wanted to see the outside world. Skylar's dream may have already been partially completed considering she could 'fly' now but she couldn't just go _anywhere_ with no worries. She couldn't go past these walls. _"Like a caged bird... I'll definitely help her get up and out of here!"_

**"My turn to ask a question now!"** Skylar cut through the silence that enveloped around them.** "Are you and Mikasa dating!?"**She quickly asked causing most of it to sound like one big word but Eren understood what she was asking.

**"N-No No way! We're siblings that would just be weird! She just gets overprotective and a little jealous sometimes. That's all!"** Eren responded rather embarrassed that him and his sister were close enough to look like they were dating! Mikasa really needed to start focusing her attentions on something or someone other than Eren, it was getting out of hand; just last week Mikasa and Annie practically had a showdown over him. Now she was cock blocking him with Skylar, wait a minute what was Eren thinking? There was no cock blocking going on considering he wasn't even after the long auburn haired, big breasted, pretty smile, petite, and strong hearted girl. No Eren would much prefer someone like Christa who was as nice as a goddess but had the devil Ymir by her side._ "Oh god I need therapy."_ Eren buried his face in his hands in embarrassment and sheer frustration of his idiotic and testosterone fueled thoughts. This had never happened before! He'd always focused on his goal of killing titans that he had completely neglected his ability of dealing with girls. Hell he just now noticed that Mikasa had an obsession with him; a borderline dangerous obsession!

**"I'm sorry it was a stupid question. Besides I uh think it's our teams' turn to go now. You gonna be okay?"**Skylar stood and rested a hand on his shoulder. Eren nodded and stood letting Skylar help him up though it wasn't necessary. **"Come on don't be so down Eren let's go! Race you to the commander!"** Sklyar took off before Eren could even accept her challenge. Of course not being one to lose so easily Eren took off right after her, intent on defeating her once more.

* * *

So far all was going well for Eren and his team during their evaluation. They had been working well together and communicating perfectly. They all looked out for each other and eliminated the wooden titans with grace and ease. Everything was going flawlessly until one of them screwed up and the entire thing went to shit. Someone's grapples got tangled with someone else's and considering the small team was travelling all very close together in a small pack it was either go down with the other teammates or try to avoid disaster. Everyone _tried_ to avoid disaster but everyone failed with one exception.

That one exception was Armin. The blonde had managed to avoid tumbling to the ground or smashing into a tree but the others didn't get out as lucky as Armin had. Someone smashed face first into a tree, another was laying across the wooden titan cut out, the rest of their team was sprawled out across the ground, and Eren was? Where was Eren? The intelligent blonde looked around for his friend and also briefly noted that Skylar wasn't in sight either. Perhaps they got tangled up as well but flew into the underbrush instead of the small clearing? He should probably go look for them.

Amongst all the chaos that was created by the grapple entanglement Eren had spotted Skylar who unfortunately was caught in the grapples as well, with someone about to fly right into her; A much larger someone for that matter. She would get smashed into pieces by him! Instead Eren saved the day by throwing himself at her and knocking both her and him out of the other mans collision course with the tree. Eren had locked his grapples onto another tree with Skylar still in his arms, one of his grapples made it to the tree the other one got tangled in the mess of grapple wire that they were trying to escape from. Instead of landing on the tree they swung right by it and tumbled to the ground. When their roll came to a stop Eren didn't have to open his eyes to know he hurt all over. All of him ached and there were bruises and scratches everywhere from the underbrush they had tumbled through. However what Eren really noticed was that his face was in something rather warm and soft, there was also something slightly heavy and cuddly on top of his entire body, and he was holding something firm in his palms?

_"Calm down Eren it's not what you think it is. Somewhere in the fall you caught Armin instead and you are holding Armin. Armin likes you more than you know and he threw himself at you."_ With that rather disturbing thought in his head he opened his eyes only to be greeted by cleavage, lots and lots of cleavage. If cleavage was in his face then his hands were holding her...? Oh god Eren had to untangle them somehow without waking up the currently knocked out Skylar. Briefly Eren couldn't help but think that if Mikasa saw this she would murder him and Skylar both right on the spot.

Removing his hands from the girls rear he moved them upwards to her hips trying his best to gently lift her up and off of him. Luckily he completed the process of removing her from him without waking Skylar once. Hypothetically if she did wake up Eren thought that more than likely he would get punched for touching her indecently even though it was an accident. Eren considered himself lucky that he avoided that conflict rather smoothly until he got a good look at her face as he rolled her over onto her back next to him.

_Blood_

The warm red liquid was running down the side of Skylars pale face. That certainly explained why she didn't wake up when he moved her. Fear set in Eren's heart as he quickly checked for a heartbeat by pressing his head to her chest. Her heart was beating rather slowly and her breathing was shallow but the small girl was alive.

**"Armin! Get over here we have an emergency!"** Eren yelled out though he couldn't see his friend anywhere but the blonde had to be near. Even though Skylar was breathing that didn't stop Eren from worrying considering her status could change at any moment. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what other injuries she could have other than the obvious one on her head. A fall like that shouldn't have done that much damage but then again Eren was bigger than her, hell he practically tackled her down in the first place. She was in_ his_ arms, she hit the ground _ first_, and not once did it ever cross Eren's mind that he should have _ shielded_ her from the fall. If only Eren had thought things through a bit more this probably wouldn't have happened.

_"Why am I such an impulsive idiot?"_

* * *

**"Stop worrying so much Eren I'm fine now!"** The auburn haired beauty replied as she listened to him fret over her for the twentieth time that day. Skylar had a minor concussion that would heal up in no time but still had to remain in the infirmary. She had only been in there for a few days and would easily be released in another few but everyday Eren showed up apologizing and fretting over her. Only Skylar was an independent type who by no means was used to someone trying to do so much for her. It almost bothered her having so much attention but it also gave her plenty of opportunities to mess with the boy in return.

**"But it is kinda my fault that you're in here."** Eren retorted and gave her a glare of defiance which the girl more force. **"Fine, fine you win this time and here I was trying to be a noble soldier."** Eren spoke the truth; he really was trying to make it up to her but the small girl would not allow it. He just felt horrible about it even though she was fine now. She wanted to be out flying not in an infirmary bed with bandages around her forehead. At least that's what Eren thought she wanted so the least he could do was spend time with her and make sure she's comfortable.

**"Noble Soldier? Yeah right Eren, I'm not quite sure that is the best way to put it. I think blood seeking, avenging, clumsily coordinated pervert would be the correct way to describe you."** Skylar gave him a coy grin her hazel eyes twinkling with humor.

Ignoring the rest of her strange choice of adjectives Eren chose instead to focus on one that bothered him. **"I am not a pervert! Walking in earlier was an accident!"** Eren growled back as once again memories of earlier that day had resurfaced. Earlier when Eren had came by to visit he had sorta walked in on his comrade as she was changing her clothes. Of course Eren did the right thing and immediately looked away and slammed the door before anything could be thrown at him. However now every chance Skylar got she called him a pervert in a clearly joking way but the joking did bother him. If only she knew exactly how right she was about him being a pervert. Yes Eren Jaeger had finally come to terms with his inner pervert and hopefully it would remain inner now that he acknowledged it.

**"I don't know Eren."** Skylars playful voice snapped Eren out of his thoughts, **"Trying to peek at me while I am defenseless, naughty Eren. I bet you did bad things to me when you had found me unconscious after the accident during team training."** Skylar laughed and thankfully didn't notice Erens nervousness at her teasing. After all everything she teased about was kind of true...

He did kind of feel up her ass when she was unconscious, and had his face in between her breasts. That didn't count as bad though right? Eren not being able to lie to her or tell her the truth instead chose a much better alternative option. **"Well uh I should be going now."** With that said Eren had fled the scene as quickly as possible; leaving Skylar alone.

_"That appeared to motivate him a bit, good he needs to stop mulling around over here at the infirmary with me."_ A soft smile crossed her lips as her plan of getting him out of the infirmary had succeeded. Honestly that boy cared too much about others for his own good. At this rate one of these days he was gonna get hurt by the people around him if he continued to care so much.

* * *

**"Do you think Christa will ask me to dance with her? Or maybe I should go over there and ask?"** Armin questioned aloud to his best friend who sat across from him.

**"Go for it Armin. Christa is too nice to reject anyone; the one you really need to watch out for is Ymir."** Eren replied and glanced at Armin. Poor guy looked really nervous about going and asking the kind girl to dance with again Armin had to make his move soon or else Reiner would make a move and steal the girl away, or Ymir would beat up Reiner which should give Armin a perfect opportunity to ask Christa to dance. It would still be better if the blonde asked first though.

It was the night of their graduation and it was a custom for the graduates to have a party of sorts after the ceremony. It was the one night where they could celebrate and be relaxed while, dancing, drinking, and finally wearing something else other than their uniforms. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa had all made it in the top 10. Even Skylar had earned her place in the top, she placed eighth just barely surpassing her friend Sasha despite being injured for a week. To think in just two days that everyone would separate and decide where they wanted to go in the three different military branches. It was kind of depressing thinking that after all the hardships of training they went through together; Eren might not see some of them ever again. Oh well at least they had this last night together.

Eren snapped out of his thoughts realizing he was sitting at a table by himself now. Glancing around the brunette searched for his friend and eventually spotted him on the dance floor. Armin was out dancing with Christa! This made Eren smile and happily watch the two blondes dance; they looked a bit awkward but everyone had to start somewhere.

**"Eren Jaeger!"** Jean growled as he took Armins seat sitting across from Eren. Jean and Eren hadn't really conversed much since Eren had mopped the floor with the taller male. However tonight was not a night for fighting; unless Jean started it then Eren would gladly repeat what happened to Jean last time. Eren was preparing for an argument but instead he got a very strange command from the taller male: **"You need to make a decision right now! Are you going to dance with your ****_sister_**** or Skylar? You can't have them both dammit!"** Well that certainly surprised Eren, the brunette honestly thought the dirty blonde had come over to pick a fight. Instead the man was demanding Eren to choose a dance partner. Now while some might have considered this a challenge; Eren was not one of them. It was actually something that really made him think about his answer. Originally Eren didn't plan on dancing considering he didn't really know how to but now he felt like he had to go and dance. Eren was very aware of Jeans feelings for Mikasa and the brunette wasn't sure what to think of them. Eren and Jean never really got along but did Eren dislike the man enough to get in the way of a possible relationship forming? Why would Jean even bring up Skylar into this? Was he into the tiny girl? For some reason this made Eren's blood boil.

Quickly Eren glanced around the room spotting both his sister and Skylar. Mikasa was on the other side of the room getting a drink, an angry Ymir by her side. An odd and rather dangerous pairing but Mikasa did need other friends and Ymir could be one. The Eren's eyes fell upon Skylar or the back of Skylars head. The girl was getting fussed over by Sasha? What for? The potato eating girl was leaning over the table and appeared to fixing the small girls shirt, did Sasha just stuff a piece of bread into SKylars mouth?

Finally giving up on making sense of either of the two men Eren instead chose to acknowledge Jean.** "Fine I choose..."** Eren hesitated trying to think this through. **"You can have Mikasa."** Eren let his gut feeling choose for him and Eren was content with that decision. Although there were ups and downs to the decision. The negatives were:

1. Jean just got what he wanted.

2. If Mikasa heard about this she would be devastated.

3. Eren had to go and ask Skylar to dance now...

Then Eren thought to the positives of letting Jean have Mikasa for the night:

1. Mikasa might take a liking to Jean now and focus her attention on someone else.

2. Jean and himself may become friends.

3. Dancing with Skylar couldn't be that bad.

Strangely enough Jean and Eren sat around chatting for a few moment after going over a plan of sorts. After all Eren couldn't ask Skylar to dance if Mikasa was watching. Hell if Mikasa was watching she would probably come in and make a big scene or Eren just wouldn't be able to ask in general. Not because he was nervous of asking Skylar but he was nervous about the consequences of doing so if Mikasa saw. All this sneaking around did make Eren feel bad though.

Only a little bit of time had passed since Jean left the table to go search for Mikasa and Eren hadn't spotted either of them for a while now. He had been sitting alone at his table for a while now, Eren was just trying to put off the inevitable by drinking. He wasn't drinking alcohol of course; Eren didn't have the taste for it nor was he old enough to have any. Besides he detested drunkards with Hannes being a wonderful example as to why human beings should not drink. Though Eren was soon greeted by a slightly drunk person.

**"Um.. Eren!"**

Eren glanced to the voice that he already recognized as Skylars. The girl stood in front of him giving Eren a wonderful sight to see. This was the first time Eren had really seen the girl in her casual clothes and he had to admit he liked it; made her seem more girl than usual. Just like every other girl her dark grey skirt was long and fell to her knees, her white blouse was tucked in with a black buttoned up vest over it that popped out her chest. His turquoise eyes trailed upwards and realized her hair was down for once and it looked like it was as soft as a feather; black ribbons also kept Skylars bangs from falling in front of her hazel eyes. That's when Eren noticed that her face was rosy in color and her eyes a little glazed over. Did she have something to drink?

**"More Bread! More Potatoes! More booze! "** Sasha's voice was loud from across the room. Well that explained why Skylar looked a bit tipsy, Sasha had probably forced the alcoholic drink upon her friend.

**"Will you maybe dance with me?"** The tipsy girl wasn't quite as outspoken as usual but more refined. Erens first thought was to just outright reject her and tell her that she was just a little too tipsy for dancing. One look from her pleading hazel eyes had changed his mind, just one dance wouldn't hurt right?

**"Wait Skylar I don't know how to dance!"** Eren protested as he was lead to the dance floor, before any more protests could escape from his lips the tiny girl responded to him with a large smile.

**"That's alright just go with it!"**

By now Eren and Skylar had joined amongst the other couples dancing, there was a steady beat that everyone kept. It was like a pulsing rhythm the sound of everyone's shoes tapping against the floor to the melody a violinist had created. It was an upbeat song that truly made you want to dance as well and soon Eren had found himself dancing along to it. One arm wrapped tightly around Skylars waist and his other holding her hand, leading her so to speak. They bounced and they spun everywhere the crowd doing the same. Skylar kept giggling and laughing with every spin that Eren provided, all the bouncing, jumping, and smiling was tiring but Eren continued to do it just to hear that infectious laugh and pretty smile.

Eren continued to lead her and spin her through the crowd of dancers, he noted that she especially liked the spins and did them as often as possible. If Eren could tear his eyes away from her he would have seen that Armin and Christa were dancing the same as him and even Mikasa had finally been convinced into one dance with Jean. Everyone had smiles upon their faces, even Eren managed to grin back at his own giggling dance partner.

_Everyone would sleep well tonight._

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I hope it doesn't feel to rushed (I feel like I might have). Training camp is over now bleh time for everything to get all serious now! I also feel like I make Eren a bit to perverted and Mikasa a little bit to much of a scary bitch. Gah if I am you guys need to let me know! If you guys want to see more of other couples let me know and I will write them in ex: Mikasa and Jean? Chirsta and Armin and Reiner? Various other couples that have yet to be brought into the story so far? _

_Ta da la my lovely readers! _


	3. A Lioness, a Hawk, and a Titan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters/plotline. **

**Hey everybody!**

**Oooh look I'm writing bold this time instead of the usual italics. Alright I'm a weirdo... Anyways this is chapter 3 the chapter that all of you (like 4 people) were waiting for! Yaaay! Beware of what is written right below this (it's in italics) this is a somewhat sexy part so if you don't like sexy parts to stories you should skip the italics! It's a poorly written sexy part though in my opinion. I don't write kinky things very often, if I didn't do well or miraculously did do well let me know! **

**Also another warning this is going to be the dark and bloody chapter, just like how Attack on Titan usually is. I'm going to try and portray that darkness and bloodyness to the best of my abilities!**

**I don't know why I keep warning people of this crap... This is rated M... It's also freaking Attack on Titan I mean what do you expect? Flowers and rainbows? Meh whatever I guess I should just warn you guys just in case you thought this was going to be happy light hearted story like how I kinda made it look to be in the first few chapters... Oh well I'll try my best...**

**Review/Follow/Favorite if you want more of this fanfiction!**

* * *

_"Stop teasing me!"_

_Eren Jaeger was in the middle of a currently empty training field with a certain busty girl. Skylar had once again challenged him to a rematch claiming that she would defeat him. She told him that she would personally hand his ass to him and wouldn't go easy on him like Annie had. So naturally Eren accepted her challenge wanting to put the small girl in her place. She certainly was in her place now that Eren mopped the floor with her using pure strength._

_The small girl was pinned beneath him; exactly like the last time he had pinned her. Only it was slightly different since this was a bit more personal than last time..._

_"No not until you learn your lesson. Just face it I'm stronger than you Skylar."_

_All the girl could do in response was sigh at him and close her hazel eyes. Just like last time her arms were pinned above her head preventing her from fighting back; unlike last time there wasn't a shirt under the training corps jacket. Eren chose not to question it and instead just enjoyed the view of the flustered girl. There was just the short strap that went across her chest, and it was the one that was ten sizes too small. Eens arm that should have been pressing against her throat was travelling down the small girls taut stomach. The young male's palm danced along her stomach tracing invisible patterns while admiring just how soft it was._

_"Do you admit defeat yet?"_

_"No."_

_It appeared Skylars fighting spirit was still going strong; she probably still thought she could get out of his hold. Eren didn't mind her resolve to keep fighting at all in fact if she hadn't chose to keep fighting he would have been disappointed in her. After all that's why he liked her so much, she had a strong will that rivaled his. There also would be no fun if she had given up. Though it did look like he had to try a bit harder to teach her not to underestimate him ever again. Good thing Eren had a plan. _

_"Oh!"_

_The once innocent hand that was tracing her stomach had gone further south, slipping past the barrier of both her pants and underwear. Eren was pleasantly surprised by the sound of Skylars pleasant sigh as his hand had found its goal and lightly touched it. In response her body had jerked up a bit and a pleasant sigh escaped her rosy lips. Who knew the small girl was so sensitive; he had barely touched her and he had gotten a reaction. The brunette continued to use his hand stroking and touching while watching the girl beneath him wriggle and sigh around in pleasure. Each little gasp and moan had given Eren the courage to do more and he got much bolder, finding the small bundle of nerves that he was searching for he pinched it and Skylars eyes snapped wide open._

_"Eren fucking Jaeger don't you dare do that again."_

_Her hard hazel eyes glared into Erens turquoise orbs and for a moment everything had stopped. Both of them frozen in place caught up in a silent stare down. If Skylar would just give up this would all be over but the pale girl still held strong. No even if the small girl admitted defeat Eren wouldn't have stopped, there was just an indescribable need to dominate her. No that wasn't quite right either, Eren Jaeger wanted to **devour** her. That would be the only way to satisfy the unbearable hunger that had taken over the brunette. So despite Skylars protests Eren continued to pinch and tug at the bundle of nerves and got loud moans in return. Her hands were digging at the ground above her head, and her breathing was getting to be labored from a combination of pleasure and a tight strap across her chest. None the less Eren continued his ministrations upon the girl and kept switching between pinching, stroking, and eventually even fingering her. Eren himself couldn't explain as to why he knew what to do or even how he could just tell that the girl was close to the edge but he certainly didn't dwell on it. Leaning down the brunette buried his face in the girls neck and closed his eyes._

_He could hear her hearth beating wildly, her moans getting louder, and her breaths shorter. Inhaling into the girls currently arched out neck his turquoise eyes opened once more and they appeared more green than usual. Her back arched up pushing her chest against his and particularly loud moan escaped her lips. A sticYk wetness covered one of Erens hands though he boy didn't mind all that much since his mind was occupied with something else. Eren Jaeger didn't hesitate to bite down into the girls arched neck as hard as he could. The delectable taste of blood filled his mouth and his ears were filled with the sharp sound of her scream. One little bite and one little taste wasn't all that he wanted; no he needed more of that wonderful taste of skin between his teeth. _

_"Wait! Eren please stop. That really hurts. Eren-"_

* * *

**"Wait!" **Eren sat right up as he finished dream Skylars sentence for her. For a few moments he sat there stunned and glanced around looking at his sleeping comrades. At least his shout hadn't woken anyone up that would have been awkward to try to explain to someone what he just experience in his dream. With a frustrated sigh Eren fell back to his bed trying to sleep once more. Only no matter how hard Eren tried to, he could not fall back to sleep once more. Was he afraid of returning to that horrid dream? The dream that he defiled Skylar and bit her? Yes there was some fear of returning to where that dream left off. Maybe it was because Eren was feeling pretty aroused at the moment? It wasn't exactly easy trying to sleep with such an uncomfortable feeling and it's not like he could do something about the problem with his comrades being in the same room. While fear and arousal were part of Erens insomnia he knew exactly what the problem was. Eren was hungry and not in a sexual sense, no Eren was actually _hungry_. Normally that would have been alright if not for the fact that Eren just had a dream where he bit into someone's flesh and liked it.

_"Damn"_ Eren thought warily as his stomach rumbled and briefly his thoughts went somewhere they shouldn't have,_"Fucking biting into people and liking it. Bet that's what Titans feel like it when they eat people..."_ The thought alone made Eren sigh at himself. He certainly didn't mean to just make such a comparison but now that he thought about it bothered him. That's probably exactly what Titans felt like when they killed people! The brunette felt disgusted with himself for even unconsciously liking the very things that Titans also enjoyed.

So Eren had ended up staying up all night feeling disgusted with himself, hungry for things he didn't want to speak of, and had a boner for a certain petite girl. It's not like his day could get any worse though right?

* * *

Eren was never going to even think of the phrase 'It's not like it could get any worse' ever again. Boners, being sleep deprived, and hungry was very low on his list of worst things that could happen at the moment considering the wall was just breached AGAIN. Eren had encountered the Colossal Titan and even initiated combat with it; only the damn thing disappeared on him right as he was about to finish it once and for all. Damnit! Right as humanity had just made a come back! So despite feeling like he didn't have any energy Eren pushed forward with his team; the 34th cadet unit.

They charged forth to the front lines of battle against the Titans now flooding into Trost. Humanity would win this time, they would hold the titans off!

**"Watch out a deviant!"** Eren shouted and luckily it appeared everyone had zipped out of the way barely landing on a nearly building. Eren looked up and did a quick head count only to realize out of their group of six they were missing someone. They were missing Thomas, turning his head to where everyone else was looking Eren soon saw where their sixth member hand gone. Hanging from the mouth of the abnormal titan the blonde man look filled with fear just like back then when Eren's mom was consumed by a Titan. Just like that Thomas was swallowed by the now seemingly indifferent Titan.

Rage took over the brunette and he let go of the ledge h was hanging on to and zipped off trying to catch up with the titan that swallowed his teammate. This rage wasn't just for Thomas no this was left over from what had happened five years ago. This kill and all the other kills would be for his mom and everyone else who experienced pain and suffering by the hands of these devils. By now Eren was close to the abnormal titan, all he had to do was grapple into it and kill it. He was speeding towards swords at the ready; his entire body was braced for impact and getting ready to kill the Titan only it never came.

_Snap!_

Eren Jaeger crashed into the roof of a house and tumbled on for what seemed like forever. All he felt was pain lots and lots of pain. Not just from the countless tiles he was smashing into no it was in his left leg. Once Erens slide had stopped the boy looked down to see what was the cause of pain; maybe it wasn't what he thought it was maybe he just twisted it when he crashed. One look down put all of his hopes down the drain; there was no left leg there. All he had was blood and pain. Despair had finally set into Eren's heart and he lay there the screams of his comrades going right over his head. Everything humanity had done was in vain, everything Eren had done in the past five years was in vain. All of the hell he went through just to end up dying here? He hadn't even killed a single Titan yet and at this point Eren never would since he was missing a leg. As Eren lay there in his own misery his mind briefly wandered to his friends.

Hopefully Armin would make it out of this alive; the blonde boy had an intelligent mind that could be put to good use else where. Eren honestly hoped that Armin would win over Christa but as he lay there dying he honestly thought that was just wishful thinking on his part. Opposites attract and Christa and Ymir could be the definition of opposite. Armin was bound to find someone else out there. Then there was Jean and as much as Eren disliked the taller male he did hope that Jean would take care of Mikasa. Poor Mikasa would be devastated and would definitely need someone else to take care of her the way Eren never could. Eventually Eren's weakening thoughts had found their way to Skylar and a certain disappointment had taken a hold of him. Eren did promise to help her fulfill her dream, guess that would be one of the many promises that Eren would break that day. Closing his eyes Eren decided to lay himself to rest as memories of his rather short life filled his mind. Eren had accepted his fate until a particular memory had resurfaced:

_"Fight!"_

The little memory of Skylar and her first time flying through tree's using her maneuver gear. She had looked so fear stricken yet excited at the same time. She had managed to continue to fly all thanks to him giving her something to focus on. He had given her the little push she need to just _fight. _

**"Ahhhhhh!"** Eren had forced himself up and somehow managed to get himself in the mouth of the titan grabbing onto Armins hand before it was to late. They had that little moment of eye contact as they struggled to keep a firm grasp on each others hand. Armins hand was coated in saliva as was Erens and slowly but surely the small blonde boy was slippin from Eren's grasp. Using all of his remaining energy Eren tugged the blonde practically throwing him out of the bearded titans mouth and onto a nearby roof.

**"Eren!"** He screamed and it was obvious what was on his mind, the blonde honestly thought his friend was gonna die. Eren didn't think so though he was struggling to continue to hold the titans mouth open. Eren certainly didn't have enough energy to jump out of there either. He was going to get eaten and for someone reason Eren didn't mind that. Something told him that it was gonna be okay and that everyone's dreams and wishes weren't gonna die just yet.

**"I'm not gonna die here. Everyone's hopes and dreams are still riding on my back. I'm still going to the outside world!"**

Almost as if it was on cue, the titan had snapped it's jaws shut. The only thing left behind was Erens arm and his empty words still hanging in the blondes ears.

* * *

_Silence_

That was the only thing Armin had received after he had told everyone of the 34th cadet units failure. Mikasa stood right in front of him and he couldn't help but think that she looked dead. His teary blue eyes looked across the crowd trying to look at anyone but Mikasa. Most had a sullen expression on their faces obviously to them Eren Jaeger was just another casualty. Then there were others who did care like Jean, the man looked pissed off but it was probably a facade. Sweet little Christa had tears in her eyes and surprisingly Ymir had the girl in her arms. Sasha was quiet her usually happy expression was rather sad and fearful for what was to come. Then his eyes took in the one other person he truly didn't want to see. Skylar didn't look dead like Mikasa had; no she was actually crying but had something else in her eyes that Armin couldn't quite put a name on but it did look familiar.

**"If we manage to kill the titans around HQ we can refuel right?"**Mikasa's voice spoke up and it was always rather monotone before but now it sounded worse than before. Marco had quickly replied telling Mikasa that what she said was right. It was obvious as to what the asian was thinking and many people looked at Mikasa like she was crazy. Even Armin would have done the same but he knew that what the girl was considering doing could be done after all she was Mikasa Ackerman. If Mikasa could do it then they would all be saved, but Mikasa looked more like she was on a suicide mission instead of being intent on saving them all. **"You can all sit here and piss your pants but I'm going to go and kill all the titans If I don't fight I die. If I fight and lose then I die, but if I fight and I win I live."** Mikasa had pulled her swords out now, **"I'll kill the titan around HQ. I'll take the lead anyone who doesn't want to die can follow behind me."** Without another word Mikasa had zipped off not even bothering to check if anyone was following her.

It took a few moments before people began to follow after her. It was like their will to fight was renewed and one by one everyone took off after her. Armin was about to follow and then noticed Skylar once more; she was looking up at the sky with that same look. That's when Armin realized where he had seen that look before. The girl was crying just like Eren had on the day Shinganshina was attacked, but behind the tears there was that look that sent shivers down Armins spine. Her eyes looked just like how Erens did when he declared that he would kill all the titans, it was the look of a hunter plotting ways to kill its prey.

**"Armin while Mikasa leads the front, I'll focus on attacking titans behind and to the sides of the group."**

**"Skylar are you gonna be okay?"**

**"I'm not gonna die if that's what you were thinking."**

* * *

Stunned; it was the only word that Jean Kirschtein could use to describe himself at the moment. The dirty blonde had taken off with his fellow cadets after the asian girl and had been watching her for quite sometime. He had his doubts about her being able to kill the titans around HQ but all of those doubts were dead at this point. Mikasa Ackerman was the definition of a titan killer. It was almost disturbing watching the girl he liked kill the gigantic creatures with ease. Unable to continue to watch Mikasa just murder the Titans Jean had turned his attention to the small group that was travelling near him which was Armin, Connie, and Marco. Jean could also spot other members of the top 10 travelling with small clusters of people around them. It seemed like each member of the top ten had groups of people following after them. It made sense for others to flock to the top trainees of the 104th trainee squad; it was safer to travel with them seeing as they were supposed to be the best at killing titans. At least they were supposed to be...

Jean could not spot a particular member of the top 10. Skylar Victoria was nowhere in Jeans sights, as sad as it was to think the small girl could have easily been killed already. The odds weren't exactly in her or any of their favors, it was a miracle that they had made it even this far but they did have Mikasa. Whatever little bit of luck the 104th trainee squad had left was destroyed the moment Mikasa had gone down. If only she hadn't used so much of her gas while leading them on this suicide mission.

**"You're in charge now Jean!"**

Connie just had to say those few simple words to the dirty blonde didn't he? Why did it have to be Jean of all people left in charge._"There's no way in Hell I can do this..."_ The man couldn't help but think as we watched Connie and Armin grapple over to where Mikasa had gone down. How the hell was any of this gonna work without Mikasa? Jean was now leading the pack and there was no way he was going to kill the titans with the grace and ease Mikasa had shown. Jean didn't get much time to wallow around in self pity and despair as his first titan had appeared. It's like everything went in slow motion at that exact moment. Jean was hurdling towards the titan that was eerily grinning at Jean. There was no way he was gonna be able to kill this thing, it knew exactly what Jean was gonna try to do and stop him. The dirty blonde was going to get eaten and there was nothing he could do about it since he was already flying right at it. The titans arm had raised obviously ready to pull the grapple lines that were sure to come at it. Jean slammed into a roof the moment his wire was tugged on, the titan standing over him with that same cheshire like smile.

Normally Jean wasn't one to give up but at this point what could he do? There was nowhere for him to run, he really doubted any of them would get to HQ now that Mikasa was out of gas for her gear. Yet the man still found it in him to stand up with his swords in hand. Right as the titan was about to make a grab for jean it stumbled back with a horrible screech. Blood was running down the ever smiling titans wrist and Jean looked over to the sound of a soft thud next to him. Skylar Victoria was there on the roof with Jean and sure she looked a little a little worse for wares but it was better than nothing.

**"Sorry... Didn't realize Mikasa went down so quickly..."**Not another word was spoken from the petite girl; she just jumped right off the roof leaving Jean alone to his thoughts at least until Marco landed by his side. Even though Marco had spoken to him Jean couldn't find it in himself to respond his mind drifting back to a memory of a night spent at the training camp.

* * *

_"I think if Christa was an animal she would be a little sheep." Armin spoke up from his place on on his bunk bed. Most of the men in hearing distance chuckled; everyone was aware of the blondes feelings for the equally blonde girl. _

_"Yeah and Ymir would be the wolf watching over her!" Another man replied causing the group to burst into laughter._

_Jean was unsure of how they had gotten into such a strange conversation but here they were discussing their fellow female comrades. Normally the females were a popular subject to discuss so that in itself wasn't strange but the fact that they were comparing them to animals was a little bit odd even for them. It was almost like a little confessional of sorts, everyone would chip in and put their own opinion of certain girls that they fancied. Naturally everything that was said would never be leaked out to the girls less they wanted to get themselves killed. God knows that some of the women at the training camp could kill them._

_"I think Mikasa would be like a kitten or something. You know cute and cuddly but can still scratch you up a bit." Jean had put his own opinion out there and moments later her heard a small snort. Jean knew exactly who snorted as well, "I heard that Jaeger!"._

_"Why do you automatically blame me for everything?" Eren shot back though it was more of a rhetorical question._

_"Fine then Eren what do you think Skylar would be?"_

_Everyone lay motionless in their bunk beds, all of them secretly hoping that Jean and Eren would not have another little showdown. If the commander caught them fighting they would all get punished for even being awake past curfew, they'd have to run laps till dawn. _

_"I think she'd be a bird of song. Like a sparrow or something like that. Only cause she's obsessed with flying and I've heard her sing to herself a few times before that's all."The brunette shrugged and rolled over in his bed. Jean was surprised to say the least because he was preparing for the rather hot tempered brunette to get mad at him. Instead all he got was an honest answer of sorts._

_After that everyone had went silent slowly drifting off to sleep leaving Jean alone to his thoughts._

* * *

Jean honestly couldn't help but think that Eren and himself were so wrong about the two girls. From what Jean just saw there was nothing cuddly about Mikasa; she was no little purring kitten. Mikasa was a lioness very capable of taking care of herself and gave the orders instead of taking them. _"If only Eren was here to see this.."_Jean thought with a sigh as he watched Skylar slay the titan. Jean had knew that some had their own unique style of using their 3D gear, some people did lots of spins while using it, or like how Mikasa just cut straight through the air, Skylars style was like that of a dancer. She honestly looked like she was dancing through the air. Jean always thought that she held back during their 3D gear training and with how Skylar was maneuvering right now certainly made Jean feel like he was right.

Skylar after slashing at the titans wrist had jumped right into the action literally. She had jumped right off the roof and hooked into another roof behind the titan. Skylar flew right after the hooks only she was a bit lower than the roof and her feet had collided with the building itself, the wire still pulled the girl in and she ran along with it. Skylar Victoria who barely placed 8th among the graduates was running up the side of a building with her gear helping her. If that didn't shock Jean her next move certainly did. Planting her foot onto the roof the girl pushed herself backwards flipping herself over; while upside down she had once again shot out her gear successfully hooking into the titans neck. Still maintaining balance Skylar was reeled in by the hooks all the way to the titans neck; a slash or two later the titan had fallen with Skylar resting on top of its rapidly degenerating corpse.

**"Oh you guys are still here... I would lead the others to the HQ don't worry about the other titans, leave them to me." **Her voice had a certain confidence to it that wasn't there before. Jean wasn't quite sure if he liked the girl like this, she was like a scarier version of Mikasa if that was even again the girl had zipped away clearly looking for more titans to slay. So much for stopping others from needlessly sacrificing themselves.

_"Eren I almost wish you were here now. Just so you could see what your supposed song bird is like."_ Jean idly thought to himself as the girl was now out of sight. He had no idea what Eren was thinking, that girl a sweet little bird of song? Yeah right she was more like a hawk pretending to be a little song bird. Then again who was Jean to talk? He originally thought Mikasa was like a kitten. Jean supposed that some people weren't exactly what they appeared to be.

* * *

Eren had never had such an adrenaline rush in his entire life. Who knew killing titans would be so _satisfying?_ The sounds of bones breaking, titans getting ripped apart, and blood splattering was like music to his ears. Eren felt like he had unlimited strength and could carry on with this for hours so long as he had more titans to kill. At some point during Erens rampage did Eren become slightly more aware of his surroundings and the people around him. Of course Eren only realized Mikasa, Armin, and Connie were near him only because Mikasa and Connie were killing the titans around Eren. Though there were no titans for him to kill Eren kept himself calm, they wouldn't deny him the right to do what he loves without good reason. They must have been killing these titans here so he could have something much more spectacular later. The thought of an actually challenging fight got Erens blood boiling and he quickened his pace letting his friends lead him to a wonderful surprise.

_"More of them! I can kill more of them!" _Ignoring the three friends around him Eren had charged towards a building swarmed with titans. _"Ahhh"_ His fist slammed into one titans face and he absolutely enjoyed the feeling of it and watched as one titan crashed into another both of them flying away from the building. Eren jumped after them letting loose a victorious cry before slowly walking forward. One of the titans was dead on impact, it's neck right at the weak point had snapped. The other titan had gotten up but Eren had slammed his first into it once more. When that titan fell dead Eren let loose another roar doing his best to convey just how much he was enjoying himself.

_"More! There's still more! I'll kill you!"_

More titans had approached after hearing Erens battle cry; Eren gladly accepted their challenge. Though these titans were no problem for Eren. The titans were usually smaller than himself and those he could just step on like tiny little pests. The titans that were closer to Eren in size were much slower than Eren, and what he thought was supposed to be a challenge soon became a bore. Eren had finished off the titans around the area and began to venture off when he heard a scream that went straight through his heart. Turning his head to the sound Eren was greeted by a sight that had his heart pounding and his fists clenched, his rage had just sky rocketed right back up to when he had first transformed. Just down the street from Eren was Skylar, she didn't have her 3D gear on and had nothing but a single sword in her hand not that it would help much. She was being held by a 14 meter class titan, the titan held her by a single leg and dangled her above its mouth almost like it was taunting her as well as Eren. With an angry roar Eren had charged at the titan not really remembering that it was a holding a very breakable girl in its grasp. Eren didn't punch the titan this time; no this was much more personal and personal things required biting. Locking his jaws around the other titans neck Erens neck muscles strained to pick up and throw the other titan into a near by building. Somehow during the entire process Eren had managed to obtain the small girl and now held her in his palms looking down at her.

_"Look Skylar! Look I saved you!"_

Skylar didn't even look at Eren as she rested in his palms. Her gaze was instead directed towards the titan he had just killed; it was already dissolving on top of the currently destroyed home. Just what was the auburn haired girl so fixated on? Why wouldn't she notice him already? Instead of waiting for the girl to notice him the titan boy lifted his palms so that they were closer to his face; now he and Skylar were on more of an eye to eye level. He also got a better look at her though there wasn't much to look at. Skylar looked like a disaster, her hair had fallen out of its pigtails and blew messily in the wind, blood was soaked into her clothes, and her palms were bleeding heavily from holding one of the swords without a proper handle for it. Eren could deal with all of that, he could even deal with the blood though it did make him hungry. What Eren could not deal with was the tears streaming down her face.

**"My home..."**

It was just a small whisper but Eren was currently a titan and they did have rather large ears. Though it was hard to think properly as a titan, Eren managed to recall that Skylar did say she was from Trost. She had a good reason to be fighting here today and the city was a disaster so it was only natural that she was crying. There was no way out of the hundreds of houses in Trost that Eren had managed to destroy her house right?

**"Is that all you monsters do!? Destroy peoples homes and lives!"**

Skylar was absolutely livid in his palms as she had now faced titan Eren. The titan took a step back still holding her as guilt crept its way into his heart. Eren just did to her what the colossal titan had done to him five years ago. He was sorry though, why did she have to keep looking at him like that? The way Skylar looked at him made him feel like he was not human. Couldn't she just recgonize him already?

**"I hate titans, I truly hate them. I never really understood why Eren hated you guys so much but now I do. I know Eren's dead but I'll carry out his will. I'll kill every fucking last one of you."**

_"No! You don't understand! Can't you see it's me!?"_

Erens words couldn't quite come out like how he wanted them to instead it sounded more like a few growls and then a ferocious roar right in her face. The look of hatred that Eren got in return practically put a knife through his heart and his self control. With another roar Eren opened his jaws, stuck out his tongue and just lapped up the girl right into his mouth.

* * *

_That's the end of chapter 3 folks! _

_Random and kind of lame cliff hanger yay!  
Okay so to the guest who had requested some Ymir and Christa, oh goodness I totally support that pairing and I'm gonna try and throw them in here somewhere but this just wasn't the chapter! Bleh! I'm thinking next chapter I might be able to squeeze em' in but if not then definitely after that! _

_Sorry for the slow update this time for those of you who are following this story, I'm a bit lazy when it comes to updating and feeling like no one reads it. I won't abandon the story or anything and I'll definitely try my best to update when I say. Speaking of that you can expect the next chapter to be up in roughly 2-4 days. If I get feedback you can expect it to happen sooner._

_How was this chapter? Good or Bad?_  
_Oh well... Hope whoever reads this had enjoyed this chapter! Farewell until I see you again my loves! -Insert MadokaMagicalGirl flying away right here-_


	4. Get up and Fight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its Characters or plots or anything! This is a work of fiction!  
I do own Skylar though..._

_Alrighty then here is chapter 4 (finally)!_

_I feel like I took a bit longer to update then usual so I apologize for that! I've had a busy few days here (spending time with the family)_

_For whatever reason this chapter was just so hard to write! I had all the ideas for it but I just sat there in front of the computer like I really need to write and then I would stare at the few paragraphs I actually wrote and just zone out. Also for whatever reason I'll have like a sentence in my head and I'll type it down and then I'll re-read some of it later and it'll be missing words. Whether it's writers block or me feeling a little under the weather if a few my sentences don't make sense I apologize and would love if someone would let me know about the mistakes that I have missed. I wrote majority of this today in roughly a few hours so I apologize if it's crappy.  
Anyways here is the chapter! Let me know how I did! _

* * *

Skylar felt extremely thankful that she was still alive and still had all her limbs attached to her. Not many people got into a titans mouth without losing a limb or two; and not many people just sat in a titans mouth without being swallowed or even chewed up a bit. Technically Skylar should have been swallowed by now but she did jab her last remaining sword into the titans tongue and held on for dear life despite the blade digging into her already cut open palms. Strangely the titan didn't even try to swallow her; it just let her sit there, though it did try to shake her off its tongue a few times but that was only natural since she had stabbed it. Despite the pain in her hands Skylar had managed to hold on for what felt like hours. It was actually rather nerve racking since she could feel every move the titan made or every hit the titan received. At some point in Skylars time of being in its mouth did the titans regeneration kick in.

**"No! No! Why heal now?"**The girl practically cried as little by little her sword was getting absorbed into the titans tongue like a small splinter. Sure the titan had yet to even attempt at swallowing her but that could easily change. The moment her sword had dissolved Skylar had only one other thing she could hold onto though she really didn't want to. She held onto it's tongue by wrapping her arms and legs around the slimy appendage. It was rather difficult considering that it was slippery and hard to actually get a good grasp on; the tongue itself was easily twice her height and width so it was even more difficult. Somehow she had managed to get a decent grasp on it and she held on for dear life.

Light had suddenly flooded into the once dark and moist cavern along with the deafening sound of the titans roar, at least Skylar was greeted by the slightly better outside world. Apparently the titan had drifted towards the HQ, probably because more titans had appeared around the stone building. Skylar untangled herself from the large tongue and was about to make a jump for it, sure she was easily 15 meters above the ground but if she was lucky she could jump onto a building that would hopefully break her fall. Managing to stand up Skylar was about to take a leap that would be deciding her fate but as fate would have it the titans jaws snapped shut the moment its roar had finished. Wide hazel eyes watched in fear as she saw a few strands of her hair get chopped right off of her head. She easily could have lost a lot more than her hair! Unfortunately the small girl didn't get much time to think of what else could have been lost because for whatever reason the titan had took off in a sprint. The sudden movement made Skylar lose balance and she fell; sliding down to the back of the titans mouth and was on the edge of going down its throat. The pale girl tried to make a grab for something that she could hold on to but found nothing to hold and she herself was beginning to get a little to slippery with blood and saliva. She had no doubt that the titan was currently in another fight especially when one again it let loose another roar that was much more deafening than the last. Naturally after such a powerful roar the titan had to breath in some air which easily pulled Skylar down its throat.

**"Shiiiiiiiiiiit!"**

* * *

After Jean had refilled the gas tanks for his gear he had gone back up in an attempt to look for anyone that might have been left behind. He had searched everywhere within the HQ but there was no one to be found, except for a few bodies of other trainees who couldn't take the pressure as well as everyone else had. Jean was finally in the room that they had all crashed into and that's where he saw one of the most grotesque scenes in his life. The titan that was rampaging earlier was hunched over by the enormous hole in the wall. It sounded like it was dry heaving or was it coughing? There were other non-deviant titans behind it, taking bites out of the long brown haired titans back. That didn't seem to effect the deviant in the slightest as it continued to dry heave.

Finally the titan had left to go kill the other titans; only after coughing or maybe puking up what appeared to be a ball of spit that was on the rather bloody. The mysterious ball moved a bit causing Jean to leap back and whip out his swords, Jean was unsure of what this ball actually was. Maybe this was how titans reproduced? They just coughed up other titans into existence? Jean was fully prepared to slay whatever came out of that ball but instead no baby titan came out. What came out was much more dangerous than any baby titan could ever be; it was Skylar.

**"You look like shit."**

**"Thanks captain fucking obvious."**

* * *

**"Skylar you're alive!"** Sasha ran up to one of the few people whom she considered a good friend and threw her arms around her, **"You're all slimy!"**. The potato loving girl immediately unwrapped her arms from the much smaller and much slimier girl. Skylar just sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. Eventually she put her hand back down to her side; everyone was still staring at her but only one person spoke up.

**"Skylar you're bleeding!"** Christa had spoken up and rushed over to the girl and grabbed hold of her. Before Skylar could even protest the blonde had sat her down and rushed off to get a first aid kit leaving Skylar alone with Ymir of all people. Skylar and Ymir have never really gotten along now they didn't hate each other but they certainly weren't best friends either. Both of them could be very outspoken at times especially Ymir. In fact the first time they had met each other Ymir had spoken of things that Skylar knew was true about herself but none the less didn't care to admit it or hear it from another person. Of course with Skylars luck fantastic luck she had stumbled into Christa and Ymir in a compromising position, and both of them had spotted the auburn haired girl before she could run away pretend like it never happened. Ever since that chance encounter there had been tension between the three of them but Christa appeared to be more concerned about Skylars injuries than being embarrassed. Ymir on the other hand had been giving the small girl nasty glares for months and even in this situation she continued to glare. However Ymir did actually speak to Skylar for the first time in months.

**"You better stay away from her. She's mine ya got that pip squeak?"**

**"What? Are you kidding me? That's why you've been glaring at me all this time? You think I'm your love rival?"**

**"Well of course I mean you saw Christa in such a state and she's always kind to you! Hell you're both the same height! How could you not love her!?"**

**"What!? No I'm not interested in Christa!"**

**"Are you trying to say Christa isn't attractive!?"**

**"No I'm trying to say that-"**

**"I'm back!"****  
**

Both Ymir and Skylar and shut up the moment the petite blonde had showed up with a first aid kit. The rest of their time was spent in an awkward silence with Ymir sending glares to Skylar when the blonde wasn't looking. With hands all bandaged up the auburn haired girl arose saying a quick and small thank you to the two before leaving them. She didn't want to waste anymore time with the two or have to continue to deal with the awkward tension. Besides Skylar had to find some maneuvering gear.

* * *

**"Look at that titan over there."**

Everyone had refueled and Skylar had managed to find some spare maneuvering gear; now they all stood atop a near by building watching the deviant titan get eaten by the other normal titans. Most trainees appeared rather indifferent about it but Mikasa kept speaking with new found hope in her voice.

**"I think we should help it, it may prove helpful in the future."** Mikasa continued on and briefly looked around as if to see what others opinions were of her idea. Most seemed for the idea, Jean looked completely against it, Berthold looked rather nervous about it but the tall man was nervous about everything. Finally Mikasa's silver eyes settled on Skylar who wasn't really paying attention more than likely having an inner battle over the fate of the titan. Before anyone could really actually speak up about the situation with the deviant titan another deviant had appeared and Armin had recognized it.

**"That's the one that ate Thomas..."** The blonde boy watched with wide eyes as the slim and lanky titan lazily made its way over to them. An ear shattering roar was let loose and the half eaten titan charged at the lanky one, shaking off the others in the process of charging. The titan had no arms to fight with so instead it sank its jaws into the lanky titans neck and practically used it as a weapon to kill the other titans. It was truly a sight to behold as the armless and wounded titan stood victorious over the rest, and with one final roar it collapsed like it had worn itself out. Most of the trainees had started to walk away with only handful staying to watch the titan dissolve just like the rest of them. Both Armin and Mikasa took in a small yet very audible breath as they watched a certain someone emerge from the neck of the fallen titan. Mikasa was the first to jump down from the building and onto the titan pulling out her adoptive brother and checking for a heartbeat. Armin was the second to go down and join her; he was also the last to go down. As Armin and Mikasa rejoiced in Erens return everyone else stood atop the building looking down in shock.

* * *

This wasn't how Eren intended it to be at all, why couldn't they understand that he wasn't a threat to humanity? Maybe they didn't understand because Eren didn't even truly understand himself? He could just barely remember what had happened when he was in his titan form. He remembered the need to spill blood and to kill other titans and he knew for a fact that he did. Eren remembered finding Skylar, saving her, and eventually plopping her inside his mouth and nearly swallowing her. Of course that all happened when his temper got the better of him after he had accidentally destroyed her home and got yelled at for it. She did call him a monster and swear to him that she was going to kill him in his titan form. Would she still have done all that if she knew it was him inside the titan? Erens thoughts were becoming much to complicated and confusing and instead he focused on the grim situation befoer him.

Armin stood in front of them having just finished his speech and was still saluting the man in font of them. At that moment it appeared all hope was lost. The man was petrified of Eren and his fear wouldn't let him really think about the decision he was about to make. When the man began to raise his hand to signal the cannon Mikasa had her hand on her sword ready for battle, and even though Eren felt like shit he had his hand near his mouth ready to transform to protect his friends. Only the signal never happened as Commander Pixis had stopped the fearful man from completing the signal to fire the cannon.

**"I believe we should listen to what they have to say first."**

* * *

Never did Eren dream of being able to walk side by side to someone like Commander Pixis. The two of them had walked along the top of the wall together discussing the plan that Armin had so kindly come up with for them. All Eren had to do was turn into a titan again and move the giant boulder to seal off the breach. It sounded easy enough but Eren had his doubts. Apparently his doubts had shown on his face since Pixis offered him his flask and Eren greedily took a sip thinking it was water.

**"Ah! What was that!?"** Eren had choked a bit on the liquid that burned down his throat, after finishing his coughing fit and spitting out any remnants of the drink Eren looked at the commander expectantly.

**"It's a drink that's supposed to give you courage. Now what's on your mind Jaeger? You look awfully worried about something and I don't think it's about your mission."** It was like the older man could read Eren like a book. Then again that's probably why Pixis was such a good leader. Figuring he had nothing to lose Eren ended up telling Pixis exactly what was on his mind.

**"I'm worried about transforming again. What if I hurt someone? I mean I almost swallowed a friend of mine..."**

**"Who was it that you swallowed?"**

**"Her name is Skylar Victoria sir. Before I almost ate her I had destroyed her home. She called me a monster and told me she hated titans and would kill me."**

**"Ah girl problems then. Don't worry Eren she'll come around... So she went down your throat? I thought it was supposed to be the other way around."**

Eren just looked at Commander Pixis for a few moments trying to decipher what he meant. Wait a minute? Was that supposed to be some horrible sexual innuendo? Eren's cheeks flushed at just how forward the man was. Although he did succeed in lifting Eren's spirits, he did feel a bit better about going into battle now. Once again it was like Pixis had picked up on Erens thoughts and smiled at the boy.

**"Time to go fight Jaeger."**

**"Yes sir!"**

With that said Eren and the small but very elite squad assigned to protect him had dispersed beginning their mission. Eren was flying in front of the rest of the squad including Mikasa. He didn't really want to hurt anyone when he transformed. As he latched onto a building his thoughts wandered as he swung from building to building. That same worry of hurting others and becoming a monster had settled into his once more. So much for Pixis getting rid of those thoughts in his head. Eren did his best to shake them away seeing as he was nearing the boulder. The little wary thoughts had turned into the memory of Skylar yelling at him; with such hate in her eyes all Eren could think about was that he truly was a _monster_.

* * *

Skylar had been in one of the decoy squads, running around the streets luring titans away from the boulder and the breach. Her squad had been successful though she was in a group of people she did not know. Although of them seemed superb at fighting the titans as well as maneuvering around them. Her group was a small group of four including herself, two of them would serve as distractions while Sklyar and some man with black spiky hair would kill the titan. Skylar was perfectly content doing what she was now until she noticed Armin fly over head. This had certainly peaked her interest, she landed on a nearby home and quickly called out to her teammates that she was leaving and none of them really voiced any complaints since they could handle themselves.

By the time Skylar had caught up with Armin he was already on top of Erens back, though Eren was in his titan form. It appeared the blonde had his sword dug into the nape of Erens neck but not at center of it more off to the side where it wouldn't kill Eren. Sklyar quickly approached latching her grappled into Erens back as well and hung there next to Armin. She listened to the blonde boy try to convince his friend to get up and move. Despite the boys best efforts Eren didn't even so much as move; it was like he was in a coma. Armin had looked over to the auburn girl as if he was pleading for help and with a sigh Skylar moved over so that she was right at the nape of Erens neck as well. With a little bit more force then necessary Skylar had slid the blade into his neck, avoiding the center of course.

**"Eren Jaeger get your sorry ass up and moving!"**

The only response Skylar received was the shriek of pain Erens titan had let loose from her stabbing him. Letting loose another sigh Skylar looked back at Armin who still had the same pleading look in his sky blue eyes. Skylar was still upset with Eren even though she knew she shouldn't be, he did technically save her life. However in the process he had destroyed her home and got his spit all over her. It was perfectly reasonable in Skylars head to still be upset with the brunette titan shifter, but she did have to put her grudge aside and forget about it. Which putting grudges aside wasn't exactly something Skylar did very often.

**"Eren if you don't get up right now I will never forgive you for what you have done. If you do get up and some how manage to save my home town I will not only forgive you but I'll..."**

At this moment Skylar had paused and looked over to Armin once more. The blonde almost looked excited to hear what she was going to say next. Armin must have honestly though that if he couldn't get Eren to move, Skylar could. The blonde had also been waiting for this moment to happen for months now; Armin was very much so aware of the two and how they danced around each others feelings. Sending a quick glare of defiance to Armin, Sklyar returned her attentions to Eren and leaned resting her forehead against his warm flesh.

**"I-If you get up and close the breach right now... I... I will kiss you Eren. So please get up! Get up and _fight!_"**

* * *

Eren felt like he was being crushed, the weight of the boulder was a lot even for his titan body. None the less Eren continued to carry on and get the boulder to the entrance. The thought of helping humanity gain its first victory kept him going along with the promise of a kiss from a particular busty girl also helped Eren continue on. As he held the boulder above his head and walked his eyes watched as his comrades fought to protects him. Mikasa, Armin, and countless others ran along the ground as bait to protect Eren from other titans. As he walked almost to the breach, a titan had gotten in Erens way. However he was saved but the most unlikely combination.

Skylar and Mikasa slew the titan with ease and grace, their team work was amazing. Eren never would have thought that two would be able so well together. Maybe it was because they both finally had the same goal? To protect Eren?

With a final roar Eren threw down the boulder in front of the hole and his body collapsed now that the pressure was finally gone. Eren felt tired and his body was strained even as he was emerging from the neck of his titan. Armin had shown up to pull him out, and even the stone hearted Rico had shown up and cut him out of the titan. While Eren felt great knowing that he had such people coming to his side, they weren't who he wanted to see at the moment. Eren Jaeger wanted his kiss! He wanted to be awake for it and he wanted to be able to apologize to her and receive her forgiveness! He had no doubt that if he got those things he would be regain some of his lost energy and all of them would manage to get up the wall to safety.

**"Guys there's more titans coming over this way!"** That voice was Skylars! It was difficult for Eren to move since he had little to no energy and so many people were surrounding him but somehow Eren managed to crane his _human_ neck to see the busty girl running towards them. For a moment his eyes rested upon the lovely sight of breasts bouncing before they saw the horrid sight of titans behind her. Skylar was at least faster than the slow footed titans but it appeared she had no gas left in her gear. Only those were just the titans behind her and all of a sudden in front of Erens view were more titans. This couldn't be how it ended? Somewhere in the background Eren had heard Mikasa's voice as she no doubt slayed the titans behind skylar and was already on her way to slay the ones in front of him and Armin. Eren had closed his eyes for a brief moment, his tiredness getting the best of him. Then his eyes opened once more and the titans that were in front of him were slayed.

_"Mikasa?"_

Erens thoughts were slowing as he struggled to stay awake. The light was very bright but he could make out the logo on the cloak of the person who had save them.

_The wings of freedom..._

Eren may have been out cold but everyone else was wide awake as they saw Corporal Levi in person. He stood atop the two titans he had slayed and was looking down upon Armin and the unconscious Eren with Rico by his side as well.

**"Hey brats, What's going on here?"**

**"Uncle? Is that you?"**

* * *

_Well that's the end of the long awaited Chapter 4!  
Once again I apologize for the delay and any mistakes that might have been made, I do feel a bit under the weather and had major writers block/ ADHD decided to kick in._

_Anyways I tried to throw in some Christa and Ymir in there. How was it? I feel like I got a little out of hand with it, to out of character?  
Are any of my characters getting to out of character?  
Am I rushing through things to quickly? I feel like I might be... Bleh I'm probably overthinking!  
Just in case any of you forgot Rico is actually in both the anime and the manga, she's the silver haired lady with the glasses that's all grumpy and stuff. (Possible Tsundere?)  
Anyways Rate, Review, Favorite, Follow.  
Do whatever you wish for I am done!_

Expect next update in two to three days! Possible sooner depending on feedback!


	5. How excited are you?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of its characters and plotlines; this a purely a piece of fiction._

_I've read all the manga already but I just watched episode 14 yesterday and it was so beautiful! Eeeek! So I just had to put this chapter out as soon as possible!  
Anyways here it is! Chapter 5!_

* * *

Eren awoke with a startle and sat right up his turquoise eyes wide open and very awake. Where was he? This wasn't the streets of Trost and this bed was certainly not his own. Eren attempted to lift his hands to his head and quickly realized that they had chains attached to them. The chains were the least of his worries as his friends became the top priority in his head. Where were they? Did they get out of Trost as well? Was Mikasa and Armin alright? Did Skylar sneak that damn kiss in while he was asleep? As much as Eren wanted to continue to focus on his friends, he had to instead focus on his current situation. Eren looked around the room he was in and soon realized that there was basically nothing in there but a bed and a nightstand. There was also very little to no moving space due to the chains on his wrists. Eren looked to the only entrance and exit of the room that was a bunch of wrought iron bars; like a _cage_. Just outside his cage were two strangers in survey corps uniforms both of them watching Eren as if to analyze him. Now Eren wan't a genius like Armin was but he was able to at least figure out why he was here and just what these people wanted from him.

**"Looks like the little brat finally woke up."** The shorter one with black hair spoke up, instantly sparking up Eren's interest as well as anger. Luckily the blonde man next to him had spoken up and at least but helped Eren put a name to their faces:

**"I'm Irvin Smith commander of the Scouting Legion. This is Corporal Levi. I assume you already have an idea as to why you're here." **Irvin seemed rather quiet but he was definitely more of thinking type. Irvin then held up a key that Eren immediately recognized as his own, **"This key is yours correct? It opens the door to the basement of your house and that's where all the answers are."** Levi had made some sort of sarcastic noise at this point and Irvin gave him a scolding look in return, **"We've discussed this Levi, the boy has no reason to lie to us."** The blonde quickly apologized to Eren for Levi's rude behavior and Eren accepted it though he didn't really want to.

**"Like it or not Jaeger the titans have an influence over humanity. We believe the Armored and Colossal Titans follow the same principles as you do. Eren Jaeger you are currently the _key_ to our salvation. All we ask is what do you want to do?"** Irvin spoke the truth and for that Eren was thankful.

The brunette sat in his bed staring down at his lap in thought. This was quite a bit for him to take in, he still hadn't even come to terms that he could transform into the very creature he hated. Eren did want to help humanity, he wanted to take back what was rightfully theirs but he had to use his power that he could barely even control? **"I..."** Eren couldn't help but shake a little due to all the pressure he was beginning to feel. It wasn't just the entire weight of humanity he felt on his shoulders that was effecting him. It was Erens friends and comrades even the fallen ones that was really beginning to put pressure on him. **"I..." **Thomas, Erens mother, and many of his other fallen comrades were heavy on his thoughts and his heart. Then there were all the people who were still alive that were relying on him. Armin wanted to see the outside world and the blonde had shared that dream with Eren; Eren had sworn to Armin that he would help complete that dream. Mikasa just wanted to be with Eren and stand by his side but Eren didn't want the girl to risk her life for him.

**"Hey we don't have all day, hurry up and decide you piece of trash."**

Eren was only half listening to Levi as his thoughts drifted to one other persons dream he needed to help fulfill. Sklar wanted a world where she could fly anywhere, a place where trouble couldn't reach her. Eren wasn't lying to her when he said he could help her, he didn't lie to anyone when he said that he would help those dreams come true. Though Eren did know most of those dreams were far-fetched back then and would be very difficult to complete. However Eren now had the power to complete all those dreams and more. Lifting his head Eren looked Levi right in the eye, trying to show to the short male that he was serious.

**"I want to join the scouting legion and kill all the titans."**

_"So this is who Skylar decided to hang around." _Levi thought to himself as he took a step closer to the cage putting his head through the bars. **"I don't trust you but I'll vouch for you. That should keep the higher ups happy, after all I'm the only one who can kill you if you rampage. You can now consider yourself a member of the scouting legion."**

* * *

Skylar let out a small sigh as she sat with Sasha who was greedily eating up her food. Sasha had even asked for some of the food on Skylars plate and the auburn haired girl let the taller girl have it. After all she liked a happy eating Sasha, this was the first time she looked back to normal in the last few days. Everyone was a little messed up after the attack on Trost. There were many casualties and everyone had seen their fair share of deaths. Since the attack Sasha hadn't been looking very good but it seemed like she was starting to get back to normal just like everyone else. Except for those who knew Eren Jaeger and knew what he was capable of doing.

Skylar glanced back over to Armin and Mikasa who were talking in hushed voices though it was pretty easy to guess what they were talking about. Skylar sighed and took a small bite of her porridge as she sat in thought. At that moment some military police had burst through the door asking for both Armin and Mikasa. The two left glancing back at Skylar before leaving. The auburn haired girl watched them until they left and then turned back to Sasha who looked rather worried for her.

**"You wanna go after them?"** Sasha asked with her mouth full of bread, most people around them shirked away from the sight but at this point Skylar was used to it.

**"Would if I could but I'm not really beneficial to the case, I'd sneak in but I doubt Uncle would let me go in his place."** Sklyar let her body slump against the table with a groan of defeat, **"He'd kill me for even going there."** Skylar sighed once more, **"I also promised him a kiss, I'd rather kiss him alive then kiss his corpse."**

**"Excuse me I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."**

Both Sasha and Skylar turned to look at the female who had addressed them. She had a military police uniform on and both Sasha and Skylar tensed up a bit, were they gonna be brought in for questioning as well? It appeared the woman had noticed them tense up and she gave them a warm smile making the two trainees relax a little. The woman was a bit on the short side as she was just barely taller than Skylar, her black hair was tied up into a pony tail, and her dark eyes were warm and kind.

**"Sorry if I startled you trainees."** The woman pulled a chair up to the table, **"My name is Elizabeth Porchiazzo I'm one of the senior offers in the Military Police."** The woman smiled again and both Sklyar and Sasha were a bit stunned at just how nice she was. In fact she was a little to nice for Skylars tastes and immediately it made her suspicious.

**"Your not here to try and recruit us into the police or are you gonna rat me out for thinking about sneaking into the trial?"** Skylar hazel eyes narrowed on the woman who only appeared to be slightly older than Skylar herself. Elizabeth laughed a little at the girl and shook her head as if to wave the thought away.

**"No but I can help you sneak in, naturally you'd be taking my place though." **Sasha choked on her bread a little and if Skylar was drinking something at that moment she would have spit it out. Was Elizabeth serious? A military police officer was willing to sneak her in to the court? Elizabeth looked at the two and easily picked up on the question that was running through both their minds.** "The trial is of no importance to me. Actually I kinda figured that while you were in there I would be able to spend some time with my husband."** Elizabeth laughed and nervously rubbed the back of her head, **"Besides he'd be upset if I were to get in the way of such young love."**

* * *

**"It's not like that I swear!"**

**"Why else would he get up and move if he didn't like you?"**

The military policewoman teased the only slightly smaller and younger girl. Elizabeth had been teasing her since ever since they left the dining hall enjoying the girls embarrassment. Honestly the small girl tried to swear to the older female that there was nothing between her and the titan boy. Elizabeth knew better though after all she knew exactly what a love struck girl looked like, Elizabeth was still one herself. The two small women had eventually reached the main doors of the trial room and both were still arguing over the same thing rather excitedly when they had collided into another much taller person.

**"What are you two doing here?"** The two women looked up at the much taller woman with glasses. At first glance the brunette woman look really scary and then her face brightened up into a rather goofy grin.** "Hey why are you guys here?"**

**"Oh Hanji! We're uh just gonna head on in and see how the trial is doing!"** Skylar replied and got a questioning glance from Elizabeth. Just how did these two know each other? Waving a quick goodbye to Elizabeth, Skylar and Hanji entered the trial room and quickly blended in with the crowd. She was in the back of the room and could see little to nothing since everyone was taller than her. It was also very difficult to hear what was going on and Sklyar could only catch pieces of what was being said.

**"We have reason to believe your claims of Eren saving you are reflections of your personal feelings towards him.** **Our investigation has also revealed that at an early age both Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger had killed three robbers attempting to kidnap Mikasa."**

Skylar was rather shocked when she heard that piece of information. Eren and Mikasa had killed three people? This came as a shock to her, Eren had never mentioned this to her. Then again why would he? Who would go around telling people that they killed three people? However it was to protect Mikasa so Skylar thought that it was alright but that didn't mean that everyone else would.

**"This event canbe considered as a question of their fundamental humanity."**

There were whispers floating around not only questioning Eren but also Mikasa's motives. Skylar clenched her fists and began to push her way through the crowd hearing everyone's whispers that were just so _wrong_. Eren would never intentionally hurt anyone! Mikasa was by no means a titan! Skylars frustration was at its peak and when she reached the front of the crowd she was fully prepared to tell everyone just how wrong they were. That was when she saw Eren and apparently the boy had spotted her as well. Eren just looked down right pitiful kneeling there with his hands cuffed to a pole. For a moment the two held eye contact and Skylar stopped herself. Telling everyone they were wrong wasn't going to help him at all, no they needed proof. Skylar held eye contact with Eren for a few more moments before finally speaking up.

**"Wait! Eren didn't only save Mikasa and Armin!"** Skylar had to raise her voice so she could be heard above everyone else's voices. The room had gone silent after her protest and all eyes were on her. Skylar certainly didn't want or like to be the center of attention in fact she despised it but for Eren she would deal with it. **"I have no personal connection with Eren Jaeger what so ever. I met him in the training corps and on occasion would speak to him."** Skylar glanced around the room and saw Corporal Levi glaring at her clearly not liking the fact that she was in there. Skylar was definitely going to be yelled at later but this was the only thing she could do. Its not like she was lying or anything either, well sort of. **"I was about to be eaten by a titan sir and Eren Jaeger in his titan form had killed that titan. In his process of killing the titan he had also _saved_ me."** At this point Skylar had once again made eye contact with Eren and it seemed like Eren understood that she was implying her forgiveness of him. Once again Skylar couldn't help but think that she wasn't lying, Eren did technically save her. She just didn't tell them what happened after she had been saved by the brunette. No one except a handful of people

Skylars outburst had quieted many but there were still a few very outspoken people who believed for political matters that Eren should be put to death. It seemed like Eren couldn't control himself anymore as he finally yelled out at the crowd and accused them of saying things that benefited them and their beliefs. Somewhere in the middle of his outburst, Levi had gone out to where Eren was kneeling. The short man had kicked Eren right in the face causing a tooth to fly right out of Erens mouth. Levi had continued to kick and beat Eren much to both Mikasa and Skylars horror. Mikasa looked ready to jump out and murder Levi while Skylar held a steady glare at him. Levi continue to kick Eren until he slumped into the ground and he smashed his foot into Erens head holding the boys face to the ground.

**"I should train you like a dog instead of a man. You're pretty easy to kick while kneeling too."**

Skylar looked away not really being able to take in the sight of Levi beating Eren. She had always held the man in such high respects and it was difficult watching him beat another human so savagely with such an indifferent look on his features. Apparently the crowd had suddenly taken to Eren side now that he was getting the shit beaten out of him.

**"Shouldn't you stop Levi?"**

**"Why aren't you going to dissect him anyways?"**

* * *

**"Just what the hell do you think you were doing?"**

**"I'm sorry!"**

Eren watched in silence as he saw Skylar getting scolded by the very man who had just beaten him up. Eren returned his attentions to the woman who was tending to the wounds on his face, he believed her name was Hanji. He couldn't help but wince in pain as the alcohol came in contact with the small scrapes on his face. It really burned but his attention were still focused on the small girl who was getting lectured by the almost as small male.

**"Does it hurt?"**

**"A little I guess..."**

**"How does it hurt!?"**

Eren couldn't help but look at the woman rather oddly. That question was a little to odd for his tastes. In fact she also sounded a little to excited about it as well. Just who was she? Eren sighed and looked over to Irvin who was apologizing for Levi's actions but explained why it was necessary. Eren understood and wasn't really upset anymore and the pain was going away awfully quickly. In fact he was more worried about Skylar who looked ready to cry at this point, however he couldn't really hear what Levi was saying to her. Must be pretty serious if she was starting to get teary eyed over it. Erens view of them was then blocked by Irvin and Eren now paying attention to what the blonde was saying and it was actually something that Eren really did care about.

**"You have my respect Eren Jaeger. I look forward to working with you."**

Eren did his best to remain a calm and collected expression, he didn't wanna smile like an idiot in front of his superior. Instead Eren had managed to at least contain his smile with a shocked expression as he shook the commander of the scouting legions hand. That was when a hand came down rather hard on his shoulder and it knocked Erens hand away from Irvins preventing them from continuing the handshake longer than necessary. There sitting next to Eren on the couch was corporal Levi. The black haired man sat in a way that made it look like he owned the couch and Eren couldn't help but shrink away from him, it would take a while to adjust being around the man.

**"Do you resent me Eren?"  
**

**"No, Sir! I understand why you had to."**

Eren looked to the back of the room once more where Skylar stood with her head lowered. He couldn't really see her face since her bangs were covering it, hopefully she wasn't upset? What could Levi even say to her that could get her upset? What was their relationship? _  
_

**"You took it a little to far though. Eren lost a tooth."** Hanji had pulled out a small napkin and opened it up, inside it was Erens lost tooth. Eren couldn't help but shudder a little at the sight of it and that this woman picked it up for whatever reason. Next to him Levi scolded the woman saying it was creepy that she would pick up someone else's tooth. Eren couldn't help but agree with Levi.

**"This is still better than getting dissected by people like Hanji right?"**

**"I'm not like the others I wouldn't kill him! Hey Eren! Let me see the inside of your mouth!"**

Eren looked at the woman a little shocked at her boldness but at least he understood why she was so interested in him now. She must have been some sort of researcher of titans, and Eren was probably the best sample out there so something like a little missing tooth would be very interesting to her. It took him a moment but eventually Eren opened his mouth for her to see inside and the woman looked shocked.

**"It's already grown back."**

* * *

Everyone had stayed in that room for a while discussing Eren and his regeneration abilities. Hanji wanted to test just how much and how fast the boy could regenerate and Levi looked like he was ready to volunteer to help. It was late evening when everyone had decided to leave with Irvin and Levi leaving first without a word, Hanji was next to leave and that left Skylar and Eren alone. Skylar had been more quiet than usual after she was lectured by Levi and Eren was a little suspicious of that. It was driving him insane not knowing what was said to her and just what their relationship was! Eren also couldn't help but note that this was the first time he was without guards or at least it appeared he was without guards.

**"Hey Eren."**

Erens head snapped back over to Skylar his turquoise eyes watching her carefully. The small girl approached him and didn't stop until she stood in font of him. Was it just Eren or did her cheeks look a little rosier than usual?

**"I uh still owe you something."**

It took Eren a moment to realize what she was talking about and soon his cheeks were just as rosy as hers. Although he was embarrassed he was feeling awfully anxious and excited about it. Eren had been waiting for this for quite a while now, he had already earned her forgiveness and with this he would be getting his reward so to speak. The blushing girl much to Erens surprise had climbed into his lap and quickly connected her lips with his. It was a long and very soft kiss but it conveyed a lot of things that neither of them could really say out loud. Somewhere in their kiss Eren hands had found their place at her waist, and Skylars had wrapped her arms around his neck.

**"Hey guys just checking in, are you feeling excited Eren? If so how excited?"**

**"H-Hanji!?"  
**

**"Sorry Eren, it was the only way I could get us some alone time."**

* * *

_That's chapter 5! A bit shorter than the previous chapters but strangely I had fun with this chapter!_

_Once again episode 14 is just an amazing episode with a new and amazing opening that at first I was like this is a bit to happy for Attack on Titan and then BAM it was all epic!  
The character Elizabeth is not mine but was created by Gunbladez19! All credit goes to him! Thank you so much for giving me such a wonderful character to use! I absolutely adore her and will continue to use her (and her hubby)  
Oh by the way I'm not copying lines word for word from the manga/anime I don't feel comfortable doing that (is that even legal) so instead I'm just doing a rough idea of what they had said in the anime/manga._

_Anyways how was the chapter? Review, Favorite, or Follow if you want more sooner!  
Expect next update in roughly 3-4 days!_

_Farewell! ~MadokaMagicalGirl_


	6. Warmth

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of it's plot/characters_**

_Hey everyone! Chapter 6 is finally out! Ahhhh it took me long enough!_

_I'm trying to give a bit more character development (relationship development) in this chapter that's why it was so hard to write this chapter. Sorry if anyone was looking forward to an action packed adventure filled chapter! _

_A little warning it gets a little steamy at the end so beware..._

_But alas here it is! _

* * *

Eren Jaeger was officially a member of the scouting legion, the courts having allowed him to be placed under Levi's care. Corporal Levi was basically supposed to be Eren's 'guardian' so to speak, on top of that the short man had also picked out a few others to help keep watch over Eren. From what Eren had gathered they were called the 'Special Operations Squad' a group of elite scouting legion members that were hand picked by the corporal himself. The idea that Corporal had specifically picked these people out terrified Eren. Would they all beat him as bad as Levi did? He understood that they were there to keep his titan powers in check but did that also include keeping his human form in check? Eren supposed it didn't matter seeing as Eren could heal from just about anything.

The courts wanted Eren to be placed somewhere that wouldn't be a threat to civilians or any large number of buildings. So Eren was placed in the Scouting Legions old HQ, it was literally in the middle of nowhere. The old worn down castle would be Eren's new home or prison as one of the elite scouting members had put it. The castle itself was a disaster and strangely enough it turned out Corporal Levi was a clean freak not that Eren was complaining. He just found it odd that his first orders were to help clean up the old castle like structure. Eren had thought that maybe he would get a regular room but it turned out he was going to be in yet another dungeon. As much as he hated it, Eren guessed it was still an improvement from his previous situation. It also gave him an opportunity to get to know the people who were watching over him. Most of them were very standoffish towards Eren but by the end of the day a few had warmed up to the titan shifting boy. Though the moment squad leader Hanji had appeared all his new comrades had left Eren alone with the very eccentric woman. At first Eren was afraid of the woman but gradually Eren understood and admired her passion for wanting to research titans. So it ended up in them staying up all night, discussing all the details and facts known about titans.

However as the first rays of light had appeared through the small window in the dining room, another scouting legion member had rushed inside. The two titans named 'Sonny' and 'Bean' that the scouting legion had captured for research were killed in the middle of the night. Hanji was devastated to say the least. Eren Jaeger was dragged from place to place after that not getting a chance to try and console poor Hanji. Eren cleaned more of the castle, listen to Commander Irvin's speech to the new recruits, and finally was able to go to bed. Eren hadn't slept for a full twenty-four hours so naturally he was in a deep slumber but Corporal Levi said that there wouldn't be much to do tomorrow except for Hanji and her experiments so Eren got a chance to sleep in. When Eren first began to stir he couldn't help but notice something...

_Warmth_

Eren was pleasantly warm despite the dungeon being very cold, did he get new blankets? No his blankets were uncomfortable and itchy just like they normally were. With a yawn Eren stretched his arms out to his sides and was greeted with a few pleasant pops from his stiff bones. It was when he laid his arms back down that Eren opened his eyes as he felt something that was definitely not supposed to be there. There right next to Eren lay Skylar who was fast asleep with Erens arm thrown across her chest. What the hell was she doing here? Eren looked around them fearing that if Corporal Levi came down and saw this, well Eren felt that it would be his last day on this earth. That was when Eren noticed Hanji who had appeared to be enjoying herself as she watched Eren and gave him a small wave of hello, shouldn't she still be depressed over Sonny and Bean? Hanji had that crazy look in her eyes, she had that same look when she was explaining to Eren about the various titan experiments she had performed. So that's what this was? An experiment? Hanji wouldn't do that right? She'd tell him ahead of time?

_"I'm kinda regretting being the test subject now."_

For a moment Eren watched as his life flashed before his eyes and his imagination provided him with a grueling death by the hands of the girl next to him. No! Eren was going to make it out of this situation alive!There was only one possible way that Eren could remove himself out of this situation, it was going to be quick but it would hurt a little. So the brunette boy rolled right out of the bed and landed on the stone floor with a painful sounding thud. He knew for a fact there was going to bruises there but they would heal in no time, one of the many benefits of being a titan shifter.

**"What the hell Hanji!?"** Eren whispered angrily to the woman who had now approached the bed lightly shaking the still unconscious girl.

**"I wanted to see your reaction. With most titans we can't risk bringing a human close to them to see if they'll have any specific reactions to the opposite gender. "** Hanji stated like it was obvious as to what she was doing; she also looked at Eren like he was over reacting.

**"But why Skylar!?"** Eren whispered still not wanting to wake up the small girl. Though Hanji didn't seem to care about waking her as she none to gently threw the girl over her shoulder.

**"Well I figured you'd be more upset if you woke up and I was in your bed. Besides aren't you two like dating or something? Oh I can also drug this one without getting in trouble!" **Hanji grinned and started walking off leaving a dumbstruck Eren behind. Maybe this woman was a bit to passionate about her line of work? She did just drug someone in the name of science and didn't seem the least bit guilty about it. In fact she looked like this was a completely normal thing to do...

* * *

**"Are you okay? Have the drugs started to ware off?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine, I've been through worse..." **

**"What do you mean you've been through worse?"**

**"You didn't-"**

Before Skylar could completely answer Erens question a certain corporal had discovered them. The said corporal was also dragging along a certain eccentric titan researcher. Even though Levi was shorter than Hanji somehow the man had dragged the woman in front of them by the ear. Levi let go of the woman's ear and she muttered a few disapproving grumbles as she rubbed it to ease the slight pain. One glare from Levi however got Hanji to sigh and then apologize to the teenagers for making their morning rather difficult. Both Skylar and Eren accepted it saying it wasn't that big of a deal and that Hanji should just give them a heads up the next time she wanted to do an experiment or two. To which the woman quickly brightened up with one of her signature grins. Which lead to Eren standing in the bottom of a well looking back up at Hanji, Levi, and Skylar. Erens goal was to turn into a titan and see if it was possible to cut him out of his titan form in case he rampages, which would be much better than just killing him. However as Eren stood at the bottom of the well and continuously bit his hand, he started to worry. Why couldn't transform? All he was supposed to do was bite, and then poof titan form. Right?

Eventually they had brought him back up to the surface deeming the experiment a failure. On top of that Erens hands weren't healing at their now normally fast rate. All of this didn't seem to please Corporal Levi very much, seeing as if Eren couldn't transform into a titan there would be no going to Shiganshina District and definitely no taking back wall Maria. Both of which would be great failures for humanity, this put a lot of pressure on Eren but luckily it was time for a lunch break. Perhaps some food would help him think? Eren would have enjoyed his lunch with his comrades only the wounds on his hands made it difficult to eat, seeing as it hurt to hold his spoon. At some point Eren had dropped the little silver spoon and bent down to grab it. Then there was a burst of light, and a very familiar warmth.

**"Calm down!"**

**"I'm calm!"**

When the smoke dispersed Eren quickly realized that his corporal was not talking to him. The people whom he considered his comrades all had their swords drawn out and looked petrified of Eren. Eren had quickly dislodged himself from his titan arm which strangely enough was the only part of his titan that Eren had transformed into. Even then everyone still looked petrified with a few exceptions. Hanji looked fascinated and was already inspecting Erens titan arm paying no heed to Eren himself. Levi was still trying to tell everyone to calm down while holding Skylar against him? Though Eren knew he should be more worried about his comrades trusting him, he was more worried about the corporal holding Skylar. The busty girl also didn't seem to care that she was being held.

_"Why does this bug me so much?"_

* * *

**"Spit it out Jaeger, I know you've got something on your mind."**

**"Well it's just..."**

**"Their not supposed to trust you Eren, and they certainly don't regret their actions. That's how they've survived so many expeditions..."**

Eren nodded in response understanding what the corporal had said. Though he knew their actions were necessary it still didn't stop Eren from feeling a little hurt still. After the incident everyone had moved inside the castle but only one person was permitted to remain with Eren. So Eren and Levi were sitting in the hallway, Eren resting on the stairs and Levi leaning against the stone wall. While on of Eren's questions was answered there was still one more that was bugging Eren. In fact it had been bugging Eren ever since his trial.

**"What's your relationship with Skylar?"**

Corporal Levi looked down at Eren for a moment, not even a little surprised at the titan boys question. Levi had been expecting this question from the boy for a while now so he already his answer thought out.

**"Naturally I'm her lover of course. Didn't you know?"**

Eren just looked at Levi, and he was unable to hide his shock at the corporals words. Before Eren got a chance to collect himself and ask Levi if he was serious, Hanji had appeared requesting both the males to come with her. The brunette woman lead them to the dining room where the rest of Special Operations Squad were awaiting them. Skylar was also in the room but Eren couldn't find it in himself to look at the girl. Eren supposed that they technically weren't dating or anything but it didn't stop him from feeling dangerously possessive over her. At least Hanji was there to distract everyone from their thoughts as she presented a familiar little silver spoon. Everyone gave her a questioning gaze and Hanji was quick to explain.

**"This was what your titans hand was holding!"** Hanji exclaimed as she showed Eren exactly how his titans hand was holding it. The spoon itself didn't look damaged in the slightest even though his hand was capable of deadly destruction as well as immense heat. **"So here's my theory! I think you need a reason to transform like a goal. You know 'kill all the titans' or 'protect your friends from a cannon ball'."**

**"So I transformed just to pick up a spoon? That's really messed up..." **Eren spoke his thought out loud in an attempt to try and reconcile with the others and let them know he didn't mean to scare them by transforming. That was when the other bit their hands each of them drawing blood. Everyone in the room let out a small groan or sigh of pain before turning to Eren telling him that they didn't realize that Eren went through that much pain. The only people who did not bite their hands were Levi and Hanji, out of the corner of Erens eye he had even spotted Skylar wincing after she bit hers.

**"We'd like for you to trust us Eren."**

* * *

After their small meeting in the dining room everyone disbanded for down time, and Eren took advantage of it as a time to rest and think. Somewhere along the line he had dozed off in the hallway and every now and then a comrade or the corporal himself would check up on the titan boy. Eren didn't wake up until he felt something touching his hair and immediately his turquoise eyes snapped wide open. There kneeling in front of him was Skylar who looked a bit taken back that he woke up so quickly just from a little touch. Now Eren didn't exactly want to see her let alone talk to her but he couldn't just keep running away from their current problem.

**"Skylar what exactly is our relationship?"**

The busty girl stood still in front of him, her hazel eyes showing she was in thought. Eren noted that she looked kind of cute when she was thinking, her brow would form a little knot and her lips would move up into an almost pout. Though she did look a little sickly to Eren; she was a lot paler than usual and her breathing was a little harsh but she did respond to him rather quickly. **"Funny cause I was thinking about asking you the same question. What brought this on?"**

**"Corporal Levi says you're his lover..." **The air between them got very tense and very silent. Skylar rubbed her temple muttering something about having to much to deal with right now and didn't need Corporal Levi on top of it.

**"No Eren he is not my lover."** Sylar sighed and closed her eyes. A small blush formed on her paler than usual cheeks, **"The only person remotely close to being lover in this castle is you..."** The girl put her gaze elsewhere and once again looked like she was in thought. However Eren couldn't stop the goofy grin that broke out across his normally serous features. He quickly leaned in and pulled the small girl into a tight hug. Sklyar let out a small squeak of surprise but certainly did not stop him or make any move to escape. It was when Eren embraced her did he notice that she had a different jacket on, it was the scouting legions jacket. The girl took notice of his gaze a smiled up at him. **"I joined to be with my family, and maybe you as well."**

**"Well obviously me."** Eren teased and rested his chin on top of her head, **"But your family?"**

That was where Skylar fell silent and let out a few nervous laughs. **"Corporal levi is my uncle..." **A very awkward silence had formed between the two of them.

**"I suppose I can see the resemblance now that I think about it. You guys have similar facial features especially when you're both pissed..."**

**"Oh really can you Eren? That's funny because we're not blood related..."**

* * *

Eren swore that the Corporal had heard them talking and heard him get beaten by the girl because the next time he saw the short man he was smirking. It made Eren want to go over and punch that damn smug look off his face but Eren knew better than that. He'd get beaten by the short man and then his adopted niece afterwards. Both of them had to much leg power, that was another trait that Eren had found similar between the two. They were both short in height but their longs looked long and incredibly sexy. Wait a minute was Eren calling Corporal Levi's legs sexy? Oh god Eren was ashamed of himself for even going there. None the less it came as a shock to Eren to find out that the two of them were family, though he didn't get the back story on that. Now that he looked at the two they were just to similar! With the exception of Sklyar having a more feminine and friendly face, unless she got mad. Then it contorted to one of Levi's smug 'I'm better than you' kind of looks and to be honest it scared Eren.

The rest of Erens afternoon was spent with Hanji who was going experiment crazy, the woman had almost stripped Eren of his clothes saying something about comparing a shifters body to a regular humans. Eren had managed to talk her out of that one assuring her that his body was just like every other humans. So Eren and Hanji had taken a break since dinner would be soon they had taken to chatting, naturally Eren steered clear of any conversations about titans or experiments not wanting to get into another long discussion with her or start another experiment before dinner. Instead the two of them kept it light hearted and Eren learned that Hanji was actually a very pleasant person to be around, she almost felt like a silly older sister to him. Eventually their conversation had started to drift to that of the people currently inhabiting the castle. Hanji told Eren tons of stories about the special operations squad and their adventures outside of wall Rose.

**"You know what Eren? I think Levi actually really likes you!" **Hanji grinned at the boy who was now looking at her like she was even more insane than usual. **"No hear me out Eren, he shows affection through being tough and mean! So the meaner he is to you the more he likes you!" **

**"Then he must be in love with me."**

* * *

Eren Jaeger had been living at the old Scouting Legions headquarters for a few weeks now. Which meant that he and Skylar had also technically been dating for a few weeks as well. Skylar was allowed to stay at the castle because there was nowhere else for her to go, it also didn't help that the girl had other 'family members' higher up in the military. However Eren wasn't complaining in the slightest since the girl somewhere along the line had became his instructor filling him in on what was called the Scouting Legions long distance enemy detection and the formation for it. This was something that Eren was required to learn in order to be in Scouting Legion and they only had a few weeks until the first expedition outside the wall. This expedition would basically be deciding Erens fate so to speak but Skylar was there to help, she practically knew the formation and its rules like the back of her hand. Levi probably would have beaten her if she didn't know it though.

Another benefit of being taught by Skylar was the 'rewards' he got after the little lessons. Alone time with her was something that Eren always enjoyed seeing as he usually always had another adult looking after him but when it was just the two of them it almost made him feel _normal_. It was after one of Eren's rewards, when the two of them laid in the grass with fingers intertwined and were catching their breath did Eren mention that the dungeon was extremely cold at night time. Very casually his girlfriend had suggested that she could sleep down there with him almost causing Eren to have a heart attack. There was no way Corporal Levi was going to allow that to happen!

As Eren had predicted when Skylar had asked the short man if she could go down in the dungeon with Eren he said no. In fact the man said no and smacked Skylar on the head telling her to 'not ask stupid questions'. Eren left his hiding place the moment the corporal had left and checked to see if the girl was alright. All Eren got in response was a few small mumbles saying that she was fine and would be seeing Eren tonight.

It all started off innocent enough, Skylar had gone down and said that she would be the guard for the night. Eren questioned it saying that the corporal had already said no but Skylar shot that down saying that getting smacked on the head was a secret way of saying sure. Instead of arguing Eren just gave up and let the girl climb into the bed with him and warm him up. Not in a perverted way, Skylar was literally like a walking fire place. She was literally that warm and Eren found himself cuddling up to her. The cuddles had then lead to small giggles on Skylars part, the giggles lead to kisses thanks to Eren, and the kisses lead to somewhere that neither of them had originally planned on going to. However they were two teenagers, one of them a hormone filled girl and the other well he could shift into a titan that was the definition of masculine, and masculine meant a lot of testosterone which meant that Eren had an over abundance of sexual desire. Eren could speculate about the effects of hormones and being a titan shifter at another time with Hanji when he wasn't so _occupied_.

He had the busty girl panting and moaning beneath him, this was much better than any dream he could come up with. When Eren had kissed her did something dawn on him and immediately Eren pushed himself off of her and nearly knocked her off the bed in the process.

**"What the hell Eren!?"**

**"Y-You could get pregnant!"**

The two of them sat there for a moment looking at each other and then the need to cover themselves up came and Skylar grabbed the blanket wrapping it around her exposed body and Eren pulled a pillow to his lower regions, Though her cheeks were flushed and it was obvious she was coming down from her lust filled high, Skylar had picked up on something.

**"Eren Jaeger you tell me what's really bothering you right now. I think both of us know that's not it." **There it was that damn 'I'm superior' look that she and Levi had in common and sadly it looked just as sexy on her as it did him. Eren wanted to smack himself right now for thinking those kind of these things right after almost having sex with someone.

**"Fine you caught me, what if I turn into a titan? You know like when we uhhh..."** Erens cheeks reddened as he watched Skylar giggle at him already knowing where he was going with his thought process. The small girl threw the blanket over Erens head successfully blinding the boy for a little why. When Eren had removed the blanket from himself, he found that the girl who was naked a few moments ago was already almost dressed. Skylar took notice of his gaze and sent him a smile letting out another laugh. **"I'm being serious though..."** Eren grumbled looking down.

**"You like a little kid when you do that, it's cute. I know you're being serious and I'm thankful for your consideration now get to bed, I think your plenty warm now. I'm still your guard for the night so I have the right to be you up!" **Skylar gave the boy another smile and a quick kiss on the lips before hastily leaving the room though didn't go to far.

_At least Eren was awfully warm now..._

* * *

_That's it! The end of chapter 6! I know kind of a filler chapter and really romantic and silly (or at least I tried to make it like that) but I feel like for every good relationship there needs to be a chapter or two where we actually touch bases on that. _

_Sorry about not getting detailed with the steaminess I just wasn't feeling like going into detail on how they even got to their nude states (lazy writer time yay) _

_Anyways next chapter we will resume with the actually storyline! _

_Review, Favorite, or Follow if you want more and sooner!  
Next update will probably happen in 3 days depending on feedback as well as my schedule!  
Anyways hope you all enjoyed it! ;) _

_ta da la!_

_P.S For those of you who want Christa x Ymir I made them their own person fanfiction!_

_P.S.S Should I make a Hanji x Levi fanfic? I really like them as a couple! _


	7. Bad decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of it's characters/ plot  
**_Skylar is mine though... 3_

_Yahello! It's le MadokaMagicalGirl and I have finally returned and bring this chapter with me... It's nice and juicy with tons of action!_

_I apologize for the longer than usual wait but I have been busy recently with family things. I'm also gonna give you guys a heads up! My updating may start sowing down because I'm returning back to my regular home (currently at a different place that has an actual computer) and my regular home does not have a computer so updates my take a while but I will try my best to get them to you as fast as possible!_

_Anywho enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Today was going to be the first exploration outside the walls for the new recruits of the Scouting Legion. Eren Jaeger was more than a little nervous about going out into titan territory. He wasn't afraid of getting hurt or killed out there, no he was fearful for his new comrades. They couldn't turn into a titan like he could so death was something that was very much so possible for them. Mikasa and Armin had both joined the Scouting Legion as well and that was yet another reason for Eren to worry. The two of them were strong but out there it didn't matter how strong you were, anything could happen. Eren groaned at his friends willingness to follow him even to almost certain death. It wasn't just Mikasa and Armin who had followed him to the Scouting Legion, no most of the top 10 graduates had joined the Scouting Legion. The only good thing about them joining was that Eren finally got to catch up with everyone. It was a little awkward at first but everyone he knew from the training corps had treated him like he was regular, human Eren. For that he was very thankful because he wouldn't know what to do if they had also treated him like a monster.

Eren only had one other complaint that was rather selfish in nature. He was stuck in the back of the formation where it was the safest, while his friends were all towards the sides of the formation where it was much more dangerous. Then there was Skylar who was on the farthest edge of the formation and that really bothered Eren. Apparently that showed on his face because Levi gave him a sharp glare.

**"Oi Brat, stop worrying so much. Trust in my decisions as well as her skill after all she was taught by the best, there's a reason why I placed her there Eren."** Levi turned his gaze elsewhere and instead watched the signal flares that were already shooting up into the sky. Eren just sighed and turned his gaze to the sky as well. He focused on the signal flares that shot up from where he knew some of his friends were placed. However as he watched various colors fly up into air, he realized something. It didn't matter where his friends were placed, on all sides of the formation there were signals saying titans had appeared. This was open land though? How were the they supposed to use their gear to combat the titans? Eren knew that the whole purpose of this formation was to avoid titans and not combat them. According to the various smoke bombs though, avoiding titans wasn't exactly going to be an option. Eren supposed all he could do at this point was just hope that his friends would make it through this ordeal alive.

* * *

There were many ways to killl or avoid titans while in the long distance enemy detection formation. Sasha Braus got to see quite a few of those techniques.

Sasha was on the side of the formation but more on the inside of it, she was riding along on her horse at what she would call a fairly average speed. Her side had yet to really encounter any titans since they were able to avoid them because their horses were much faster and then group within Sasha's area were all communicating very well. Sasha didn't really spot a titan up close since she was more towards the inside of the formation. However when she had passed a small home that looked like it was about to collapse did she see one up close. The titan itself was looking right at Sasha and the two shared that brief moment of chilling eye contact. Sasha scrambled to pull out her signal gun but the titan had started to advance towards her.

Somehow Sasha had managed to shoot up a signal flare as well as get horse running at full speed. The titan however kept lunging at her and Sasha began to fear that she was going to get eaten. Getting eaten on her first run outside the walls? What a lame way to go. Luckily two other members had come to her rescue and lead the titan away from her eventually tiring it out as well as crashing it into a nearby tree. The two returned back to Sasha and she recognized one of them as her squad leader. Sasha quickly nodded as well as thanked the two before rushing back to her position in the formation. After all it would be a disaster if if the formation were to break.

The next time Sasha saw a titan, it was a deviant class.

It scared the shit out of her to say the least but it paid no mind to her, it was headed towards the middle where there would be more people to feast upon. It would also in the process break the formation and that would be very bad for everyone. What could Sasha do about it? That titan was running way to fast and there was nothing for her maneuvering gear to lock onto. It was at that moment two riders had rushed by her; both of them Sasha recognized as being experienced Scouting Legion members. Sasha watched as one member had latched onto the back of it's leg, cutting at its heel. This caused the almost 10 meter tall titan to trip. The other Scouting Legion member had circled around on their horse and latched into the titans neck. A few moments later Sasha continued to ride her horse feeling stunned. These Scouting Legion people were wickedly skilled! What was she doing here with them again?

One of the last techniques Sasha knew of was also one of the most interesting.

Once word of the female type titan reached everyone in the formation, they had started to move straight towards the forest of giant trees. At this point the formation was still barely hanging in and everyone just rushed to climb up and into the trees where they could avoid the titans in general or have a better advantage of fighting them. Sasha was falling behind, she was in the back of the formation and had no idea where the rest of her squad was or was supposed to be. The other members around her didn't seem to care in the slightest as they rushed to the forest of giant trees. The forest was in sight but it still didn't change the fact that there were a few titans behind her as well as flanking her from the side. All Sasha could do was watch as a near by titan, that was withing grabbing range raised its hand. Her brown eyes watched warily as the large hand began to lift up from the titans sides, a grapple shot into it, the titan continued to raise its fist and something flew right by the titan?

**"Sasha move!"**

Sasha did just that and leaped right off of her horse, and tumbled through the grass, her back meeting painfully with the hard ground. Sasha let out a groan but opened her eyes getting stunned by the bright sunlight. She pulled a hand over her eyes to shield them and sat up quickly looking around. Her horse had been smashed by the titans fist and Sasha quickly averted her eyes from the sight. She was a hunter and was used to dead animals but not dead animals that were smashed to pieces. She then turned her gaze to the now dead titan that was already dissolving. Someone on horseback was already riding towards her, and Sasha immediately recognized them. **"Skylar!" **Sasha cried out and nearly tackled the smaller girl right off of her horse. **"You saved me! Wait you saved me!? But how?" **Sasha's voice had gone up an octave as she cried still holding on to the girl.

**"Sorry, I was a little late..." **Skylar apologized as she began to tug Sasha up and onto the horse with her. **"I was placed towards the outside of the formation because I specialize in dealing with titans in open land. I'm small so I guess it's harder to see me or something. Usually if I latch onto one of their arms or legs," **Reluctantly Sasha had climbed up onto the horse, awkwardly holding on to the smaller girls waist, **"Their momentum will tug me up and along with the said limb and at that point I can usually get within the general area of their neck before they can realize what happened." **Skylar urged her horse to start moving, it wasn't as fast with the two of them on it but it was certainly better than walking.

**"We'll both die at this rate Skylar! I'll get off the horse you get to the forest." **It was something that Sasha really didn't want to do but she figured she might as well say it.

**"We'll be fine Sasha, just don't look to the sides." **After all most of the titans were a little to preoccupied eating some of the other members they had managed to catch. That was a sight that no one wanted to see, especially not Sasha.

* * *

Eren couldn't help himself as he glanced back behind him, he had made his decision but it didn't stop him from worrying. Would the trap set by the Scouting Legion really work on that female titan? Every bone in his body told him to go ride back, turn into a titan, and fight to the death. Then again that was probably just his inner titan irking for a fight. Despite that, Eren had listened to both his Corporal and the Special operations squad around him. In the end he watched as the female titan was trapped with many different cables and wires and Levi had even hung back to help. That didn't stop him from feeling a ball of worry grow in his stomach, something wasn't right at all but the squad surrounding him all seemed almost at peace as they zipped away. Petra, the only female member of the squad, was praising Eren for trusting in them. Which naturally only made Eren feel guilty for feeling so unsure about the whole thing.

His squad members did bring a smile to his face as they began bickering about their first time out in the field. Their relationship at first was very difficult and they were more than a little stand offish but after the whole hand biting thing they had warmed up to Eren in their own particular ways. Petra was almost like a mother who was constantly praising Eren and yes babying him, Auro was still a total dick to Eren but it was more friendly in a way, and the rest of the group had also started speaking to him a lot more. It made Eren think of them almost like a crazy very messed up family, they were currently bickering about who pissed their pants on their first field mission, and they were currently in the middle of one.

It was in the middle of their said argument that they were attacked, well to be more specific that Gunter was attacked. He was fine one moment and than the next the man was nearly decapitated and hung loosely from the wires in his 3D gear. Eren turned to go back but everyone had ushered him forwards, urging Eren to continue onward. Since he wasn't allowed to do anything else Eren kept his gaze forward and continued on as his comrades circled around their main goal was to protect him. Why did he need all this protection? He could turn into a titan for god sake! He'd regenerated limbs before! Despite all these facts proving that Eren didn't need protection, everyone still needlessly sacrificed themselves for him. Just like how it was back in Trost where countless soldiers died protecting Eren as he carried the boulder.

A bright light shone through the dim forest and in its place stood the female titan. Eren grit his teeth already raising his hand so he could bite down on it; he has had enough of this female titan wreaking havoc upon everything. To think that there was human in there, a human who had just brutally murdered countless others just to get at Eren? That thought alone got his blood boiling, **"That's it! I'm gonna fight this bitch!"**

**"Eren Jaeger you are not fight her do you hear me? Do not engage the female titan! The three of us will handle her! You head to the Commander as fast as possible!"** Eren glared at the man who spoke to him and his gaze then turned to his other comrades.

**"Do you really not believe in us?"**

Eren just shut his eyes and grit his teeth one more. Once again every bone in his body told him that he should fight alongside them but they gave him this damn look. It was a look that was almost heart wrenching, like Eren had let them down. Either way he would feel like shit so instead just to appease them he left wishing them good luck. Even though Eren should have been focusing on getting away he couldn't help but look back at his comrades, already the female titan was leaning against a tree. Her eyes were cut out and her arms fell limp against her sides. Eren just barely had enough time to avoid crashing into a tree, he needed to keep more focus on getting out of her than on his comrades. Clearly, they were were all strong enough to take her town, their ability to just fight in complete sync was amazing. It made Eren hope that one day he would be able to do the same with his friends from the training corps. Eren just had to look back one more time to make sure that everything was okay with them, that feeling in his gut had yet to leave. At the exact moment Eren had looked back, he saw Erd get a chunk taken out of him by the female titan.

Erens eyes widened and he couldn't help but stop moving forward and just watched as the female titan slew the rest of the special operations squad. Every single last one of them, they were all experienced soldiers, all of them very capable people, and they were his new found _friends_. By now Eren had turned around and was rushing towards the female titan. He knew it wasn't exactly manly but Eren was crying, it wasn't just for his lost comrades but because Eren had made the wrong _choice__. _The lives of those four people were forever gonna weigh him down, he just knew it.

_"That's why I'm going to slay her."_

* * *

**"You know its gotten awfully quiet. There's no more cannon shots or anything. Hell we haven't heard anything from the others since they told us to retreat." **Jean mused out loud to his fellow new recruits who were all rushing out of the forest to where there horses were. No one really seemed to respond to or notice Jean's observation. His group consisted of Armin, Reiner, Berthold had joined in, along with a few other strays like Sasha and Skylar, along with Mikasa. However much to Jeans dismay no one wanted to talk, all of them seemed to focused on something else and it was definitely not getting to their horses. Only a few moments after Jean had attempted to make conversation did a horrible roar echo throughout the forest. It was a roar that sounded just a little more than familiar, but that didn't mean it was Eren right? This forest was littered with tons of titans! It could have been any of them. All it took was once glance back at Mikasa and Skylar to get his answer. The two of them had nearly the same expression on their faces, extreme worry. Without a moments hesitation both of them quickly broke from the group rushing to where the roar had come from.

**"Mikasa!" "Skylar!" **Both Armin and Sasha called after them but a quick glare from Jean put any thoughts of chasing after the two to rest.

* * *

Neither of them spoke as they zipped through the forest side by side, right now was not the time for words to be exchanged. They could take all about Eren and which one of them was better for him later, they'd talk about it when they actually had him. It took the pair a while to find the object of both their affections but when they did they were greeted with a not to pleasant sight. Erens titan had fallen and it was missing majority of its head, and the female titan? Well the female titan was currently putting the boys human body into her mouth. But the female titan didn't swallow him, instead she just took off with him. Where was she planning on going with Eren? Mikasa was the first to take off right after the titan and Skylar soon followed after her.

Mikasa was enraged to say the least, and she was looking more than a little crazy. While Skylar was worried for Eren, she was more than a little worried for Mikasa. At the rate she was going, she was seriously gonna hurt herself. The asian girl was attacking the female titan with everything she had and Skylar meant everything. If there was a risk Mikasa was taking it. Now Skylar wasn't just standing by on the sidelines, she was doing her own fair share of damage. However Skyar was being cautious making sure every take she made wasn't going to risk her or Mikasa's lives. Despite Skylars protests and warnings Mikasa still took every opportunity to try and kill the female titan even though a lot of those opportunities came with heavy risks. Luckily Levi had showed up though he didn't look to happy, and Levi was someone that Mikasa had no choice but to listen to. The short man grabbed both the girls, stopping them from continuing to fight the female titan. Levi gave them both a glare and Mikasa had returned with equal force.

**"He's still alive in there!"**

**"Well killing her isn't possible. Trust me I've tried, she has an ability to harden her skin. Look I know he's your friend but you need to give up."**

**"Damnit! Corporal Levi he is alive in there!"**

The corporal looked between the two girls, he was mad but it didn't appear to be at them. No if anything it appeared that he was harboring just as much anger towards the female type titan as the girls were. Levi just sighed and then continued speaking,

**"If Eren's alive in there than we're going to have to bet everything we've got on that possibility and rescue him before that titan leaves the forest."**

**"How are we gonna do that uncle?"**

**"Simple. We're going to cut her up while Mikasa distracts her."**

Not another word had to be spoken between the trio as they took off. Their objective was clear, rescue Eren. Mikasa took the lead and was already ahead of the group and ahead of the titan. While the female titans was watching Mikasa both Levi and Skylar had swooped in. The female titan took notice of Levi first and swung at the man who in turn did his signature spiral attack upon the length of her arm. On the other side of the female titan Skylar had done the same but let Levi take care of the titans eyes. While Levi made short work of the titans back, striking all the important muscles, Skylar had gone for the front doing the same. In a matter of seconds the two of them had cut up the female titan pretty badly. The two moved much to quickly for her to harder her skin and even if she could defend from one attack she would be hit by the other. The two had created the perfect opportunity for Mikasa to rescue Eren but instead the asian girl went for the titans neck.

The female titan almost automatically took a swing at Mikasa and would have hit her to if not for a certain small girl smashing her leg into the titans fist. The small girl just grit her teeth and did her best to hold the titans fist off allowing Mikasa to escape first before Skylar made her escape as well. Mikasa had lost concentration and ended up having to latch into a near by tree to stop herself from falling to the ground. Mikasa wasn't sure but she could have sworn that she heard a distinct popping or maybe it was a crackings sound when Skylar took the blow for her? The asian girl didn't pay much heed to it as she watched Levi quickly step in and cut the titans mouth wide open and pull her slimy adoptive brother out.

**"Now let's get the hell out of here!"**

Mikasa appeared to give a little protest obviously still wanting to slay the wounded female titan. However one quick and very deadly glare from Levi had her following after him. Besides she was more worried about the condition her brother was in to care about the female titan anymore.

* * *

_Finally this chapter is done! I'm sorry it took so long but I was very busy with my family!  
__Once again I will no longer be having a regular computer to work off of so updates will start taking maybe four or five days to happen! I'm so sorry!  
__Anyways I feel like this chapter just wasn't very detailed? You feel the same? Oh well it's a chapter, you finally have something to read now bleh! _

_Anywho if you like and want more! Review, Favorite, or Follow!  
Next update will probably happen in four days, depending...  
MadokaMagicalGirl out! _


	8. Keep Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters or plot**

_Here's chapter 8 finally! _

_I want to apologize for the delay as well as any mistakes that you see, all of this was written via my phone and posted from my phone. So mistakes might be rather frequent and I can't pick up on all of them. So if you see any let me know!_

_Anywho let this chapter commence!_

* * *

Eren awoke with a startle feeling like he had just had a horrible dream. Much to his displeasure it turned out his horrible dream was reality. Eren was in a wooden cart getting pulled by another Scouting Legion member and Eren's body ached all over. All of his wounds were still healing and his rate of recovery was much slower than usual. His body also felt very heavy just like it always did after he transformed. None of these things compared to how he felt emotionally. Eren felt like a complete wreck, he lost to the female titan, the entire special operations squad was wiped out, and many people had died in vain. Eren's turquoise eyes looked to his comrades riding on horses next to him and all of them looked as shifty as he felt.

Eren couldn't help it when little tears of frustration formed in his eyes. All of this was his fault; if only he had just turned into a titan sooner. Instead he put his trust in everyone else and now it was something he was going to have to live with. It also didn't help that the Scouting Legion had just entered back into the safety of the wall and every one was looking at them. There was no fanfare or rejoice; just solemn expressions and a few crying on onlookers. Than there were the families of the fallen Scouting Legion members. It was the same with every single one of them, they'd approach one of the squad leaders, ask about their loved ones, and when no response was received they'd cry and scream. It was a horrible never ending cycle and Eren just closed his eyes and grit his teeth trying to get through it. He just had to not break down in front of this crowd, if they made it to the HQ he'd be fine. He could deal with everything there and he'd have his friends by his side. Thinking of his friends made him cringe, just who survived the exploration outside the wall? He certainly hoped all his friends had but that was a far fetched hope and he was willing to admit that.

The ride to Head Quarters was a difficult one as Eren had to sit in both physical and emotional pain. The only time it eased was when the Scouting Legion had finally passed by all of the grieving citizens. Eren sat up the moment the cart he was being carried in had stopped, right next to him stood the Corporal himself. Just by Levi's look he knew he was in trouble but there was also something else there in his dark eyes. The short man roughly pulled the titan shifter out of the cart and to his feet. The two shared eye contact for what felt like a long while before Levi finally spoke up.

**"You're blonde friend has an idea as to who the female titan is."**

Eren couldn't contain his shock, he knew he shouldn't be surprised after all Armin was like a genius. The blonde always managed to pick up on the obvious things that others overlooked so it was only natural that of all people Armin would be the one to figure it out. Eren just nodded to Levi to show he understood and without another word the pair took off. Even though his entire body still ached Eren pushed through it besides he wasn't about to show weakness in front of his corporal. The walk itself was fairly short but when they reached their destination everyone had a rather grim expression. Eren glanced around the room recognizing a few faces like Erwin and Hanji, he also held eye contact with Armin for a few moments before the blonde broke it. Armin cleared his throat before speaking:

**"I believe that the female titan is... Annie. I hate to think that she is but I do have some evidence as well as a plan to capture her."**

Armin paused a moment and looked at everyone in the room. All of the superiors clearly didn't know the care about the blonde girl at least not in a friendly way. Eren was the only one who seemed a little shocked but he didn't show of doubt that it was Annie. Was Armin the only one who felt like Annie being the female titan was just wrong? He knew it was her but it was coping with it was what Armin was stuck in. Nonetheless the blonde boy continued with his speech.

**"When the two titans Sonny and Bean were killed all of us trainees had to present our maneuvering gear."** Hanji looked about ready to cry at the mention of her two dead titans, **"I noticed that Annie's gear wasn't hers... It was Marco's...I remember every little dent and scratch on that thing because we used to do repairs on ours together. I became very suspicious of Annie then and am now almost positive she killed them. When we first encountered the female titan she looked at our faces and was able to recognize us and not kill us because we're her friends." **At that moment Armin turned to Eren, **"I'm sure you must have noticed that the female titan had the same fighting style as Annie..."**

Eren could only nod and look away as his friend continued with evidence of Annie being the titan. It was a lot to take in especially after having such a gruesome battle with someone who was supposed to be his comrade. He never really talked to the indifferent blonde girl but that didn't mean he didn't care about her. Why would Annie want to kidnap him? Just what was his goal? Eren's gaze once again returned to Armin as he and Erwin began to talk about their plan to capture Annie. Plan A was a little far fetched and it completely relied on Annie's cooperation with them. However both Armin and Erwin assured everyone that Annie would have no choice but to cooperate considering she wanted to kidnap Eren and if Eren was supposedly 'going to to the capital for a trial that was gonna decide on his fate' then that would be Annie's 'last chance' to kidnap Eren. Once they gained Annie's cooperation in 'sneaking Eren' out of the capital they would then lead her into an underground passage where it would be easy to contain her. Naturally there was a backup plan where unfortunately they would take the female titan head on with Eren's titan power as well as every other Scouting Legion member helping fight against her. Hopefully it wouldn't come down to that. Everyone had decided that they would enact their plan tomorrow so they can spread the word around as well as have more time to prepare and see just who could actually participate in this mission.

Hanji lead Eren out of the room to begin treating the wounds that hadn't healed yet. With a little bit of treatment most of the time it would help the healing process along so Eren let the older woman dab the little scratched with alcohol and bandage up a few larger scratched. During his time spent in there with Hanji a few friends of his had stopped by to more or less say hello and see how he was doing. Mikasa was the last person to visit him and the first thing he noticed was that the asian girl didn't have her red scarf on. Odd she almost never took it off, she'd worn it every day since he gave it to her. Mikasa had left after saying only a few words that were directed towards Hanji, telling her that she needed to be more gentle with Eren. The room was even more silent now that Mikasa had left and that gave Eren some thinking time. Eventually his thoughts lead to a certain girl and he quickly let Hanji know about it.

**"I'm surprised Skylar hasn't stopped by...Do you know where she is?"**

Hanji appeared to tense up for a moment and Eren took a notice of it immediately but decided not to say anything yet. **"Skylar? Uhhh I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since we got back. She's probably just busy!"** Hanji laughed it off as she continued to bandage one of Eren's larger scratches. Hanji wasn't acting like herself and this caused Eren's brows to furrow and his turquoise eyes to narrow.

**"Hanji what really happened?"**

**"I was told not to tell you but... Skylar took a blow for Mikasa during our expedition outside the walls. The blow itself wasn't that bad it was just a small crack at that time but she continued to use her gear after that. She even participated in combat against the titans and the once small crack grew larger until the pressure of using the gear became to much. The pressure caused the injury to become worse and eventually the poor thing couldn't use her gear anymore and took a nasty fall in the middle of fighting a titan. Luckily Levi stepped in and finished it off but he also took a nasty blow not that you'd be able to tell since he hides pain so well..."**

Eren was silent for a moment as he thought through everything, in fact now that he looked back on it Levi was walking a little funny. It wasn't something that he noticed at the time but it was certainly obvious now. Eren abruptly stood despite Hanji's protests but the woman didn't look like she was gonna stop him. Eren walked out of the room with his fists clenched and down to the infirmary that was filled with countless Scouting Legion members. It would have taken Eren much longer to find the small girl if not for Levi stepping out of one of the rooms. Eren took notice of the short mans crutch. He must have gotten treated after the discussion of the mission. Eren didn't have to say why he was there and Levi just sighed at the boy.

**"You know you're technically not supposed to be here...I suppose that wouldn't stop you. She's a little out of it right now, they had to put her on a lot of medicine to stop her from screaming at the pain. Just don't bring up anything that might trigger her remembering the fall."**

**"I'm not stupid but thanks for letting me know."**

Without another word the two went their separate ways, Levi probably going to go discuss more details of tomorrows mission and Eren leaving to visit his injured loved one. It was obvious when he entered that he wasn't the first one to have visited her. Obviously Levi was in there by the way everything looked so neat. Near Skylars beside table was a half eaten potato that was definitely from Sasha. What surprised Eren the most was the red scarf that was wrapped around Skylars neck. The red scarf was a little big on Mikasa so on Skylar it practically dwarfed her, covering almost half her face. Apparently the small girl noticed his gaze and she sent him a small smile.

**"Mikasa gave it to me. She told me I can wear it till I get better! Isn't that nice Uncle?"**

Eren had to pause for a moment and take another good look at her. He couldn't see anything below her waist but he didn't want to either. If she had shattered her leg, it was probably very bad. Hanji wasn't kidding when she said that the girl took a fall because everywhere on her that he could see had bandages. It appeared she had gotten lucky though, most falls with maneuvering gear were bad and a lot of people were killed or crippled when that happened. He supposed that it could have been worse but that didn't make it any easier. Nor was her mistaking him for Levi exactly easy to deal with.

**"Silly don't you recognize me? It's Eren! Remember?"**

**"Oh my bad Eren. You and Uncle have a lot in common you know? You both can look so grumpy at times!"**

Skylar had motioned for him to sit at the chair near her bed and he complied to her request. When he had first entered the room she definitely looked more than a little sad and very out of it. However it appeared she had perked up a bit and was very aware now that he was here, she was also much more talkative. No doubt to get her mind off of the pain, since other people needed the pain killing medicine more than she did. After all she did still have most of her limbs even though some were in worse shape than others.

**"Uncle came in here earlier as well, he cleaned up everything and scolded me for looking like a disaster. He growled at me and everything when he brushed my hair for me cause I couldn't reach it! Ahhh it was just like the old days when I was back at the orphanage." **Skylar sighed and was clearly reminiscing about the past.

"**Orphanage?"** Eren asked with surprise and the girl turned to him with the same look. **"You never told me about that before."** Eren mumbled as her realized he really didn't know that much about her.

**"I guess I never really told you Hmmm where to start? I lived at an Orphanage in Trost for 10 years. I think I was 5 when I first met Levi, back then he was only there for some sort of business but he wasn't apart of the military. I can't really recall why he kept coming back it was probably because I could barely take care of myself back then! I was so small and was the runt of the orphanage, I was often times overlooked so Levi showed up and watched over me. Every time Levi saw me I looked like a disaster because I was a complete Klutz back then! Even then Uncle was a neat freak and would constantly fix up my appearance telling me no one would adopt a dirty brat." **

Eren remained silent as she rambled on about her past but he was very intrigued. Eren guessed that he wasn't that surprised to hear that Levi was always a neat freak? He couldn't exactly imagine the short man to be sloppy even before he joined the Scouting Legion. Eren also wouldn't have taken Skylar for the clumsy type but he supposed that's why she had avoided heights for so long. Thinking of heights made Eren wonder if the girl would be able to use maneuvering gear again; even if her injuries healed would she be able to deal with heights like before? Thinking of her not being able to fly anymore made him more than a little sad since he couldn't help but feel that this was also his fault. After all she only pursued the female titan to help in rescuing him. Apparently his thoughts showed on his face and with much effort the girl had tapped him on his shoulder and motioned for him to come closer.

**"Oi Eren I'm trying my best here so as long as you keep on _fighting_ I will to. Good luck tomorrow Eren. You're gonna win I can feel it."**

Eren allowed the girl to place a chaste kiss upon his lips before he stood up. He had a new sense of determination within him, all his doubts gone.

* * *

Eren was nervous but he supposed that helped everything look more realistic to Annie. The blonde had agreed to help them to try and get Eren somewhere safe within the walls. Even though she was helping them it didn't stop Eren from feeling really nervous. What if Annie turned into a Titan right now and just took off or killed him and his friends? What if she discovered that they were lying to her? Or didn't fall into their trap? That would inevitably lead to a showdown between the two titan shifters. At least the Scouting Legion had started to evacuate people from the immediate area as well have tons of members hiding in the shadows in case Annie did turn.

Everything was going pretty smoothly and it seemed Annie was suspicious of them at first but Armin put those to rest real fast. Thankfully the blonde boy had a reasonable response to every question she threw his way. The operation would have been a success if not for one little detail: Annie refused to enter the underground passage. By now Eren's nerves had risen a lot and he couldn't help but shout at the girl telling her to just get in the damn passageway.

**"I'm not as strong as you guys!"**

This made Eren pause for a moment even though his nerves and anger were still sky rocketing. This was an entire new side to Annie that they'd never seen before. The blonde was always so strong and always kept a tough and indifferent appearance. Sure she had her moments where she would show that small glimmer of kindness but never did she show fear like this. It was very unnerving to Eren and once again he yelled at her.

**"Just get in here Annie!"**

**"You know I've noticed that there haven't been many people around us."**

That statement made the trio pause and honestly think about how to stop her from figuring it out. It was far to late though Annie had definitely seen through their trick and Mikasa was quick to act as she drew her sword out. There was no use in trying to get Annie down there and Armin soon realized it firing off the gunshot to signal the others. Just as Annie was about to bite her hand a group of people had sprung out at her holding down her limbs, they were trying to stop her from injuring herself to prevent any titan transformation. Unfortunately Annie had a ring with a blade on it and she cut her finger. Mikasa saw this before Armin or Eren and she quickly grabbed the two and threw them down into the tunnel. Right as they hit the floor there was the familiar warm light of a transformation happening and then there was a sickening splatter that was no doubt blood. Both Armin and Eren turned to see what had happened but once again Mikasa took hold of both of them and began to run. Both the boys watched as a giant hand had reached into the tunnel but wasn't able to grab them.

**"Start Plan B!"**

Armin yelled out to the men who had just emerged from a tunnel ahead of them. Before the men could even respond a giant food had smashed through the ceiling of the tunnel; killing the men instantly. Mikasa managed to stop Eren from running to help them and now the trio were like waiting ducks. They couldn't go back through the entrance or continue through the tunnel and they certainly couldn't stay where they were.

**"I'll take care of this somehow.."**

It was a small mumble and Eren himself wasn't sure how he would but he would try. He bit his hand as hard as he could but no transformation happened. The only thing that happened was that his hand was bloody and it was hurting like hell. Armin looked at Eren and fear was beginning to show on the blonde's face. None of them wanted to die down here and especially not by the hands of Annie. **"Try envisioning your goal more!"**

**"I did! It's just..."**

**"Are you afraid to fight her Eren? The female titan is Annie Eren... You have to fight her Eren. Or do you have special feelings for Annie?"**

Eren looked at his adoptive sister clearly shocked at her. Mikasa had that scary look on her face as she spoke those words and Eren was at a loss as to what to say. There were many things that he wanted to say like he wasn't afraid to fight her and that he knew it was Annie and he knew he had to. He also wanted to question her as to why she thought there were special feelings between him and Annie? Mikasa had probably already figured out by now about his and Skylars relationship. Before Eren could voice any of his thoughts or opinions to the asian, Armin had spoken up.

**"Eren can't fight like this so Mikasa you take that hole and I'll go through the entrance that way she'll have to pick one of us. Eren you run away to somewhere safer than here." **Mikasa had stood up walking to the hole and Armin started towards the entrance.

**"Wait but one of you could die!"**

**"It's better than all three of us right?"**

**"Mikasa! How do you guys fight like this!?"**

**"The world is a cruel place Eren and we have no choice but to if we wish to survive in such a harsh conditions."**

Without another word both his friends had disappeared from sight leaving Eren alone in the tunnel. One of them was going to die if he didn't do something but he couldn't transform. Instead he gripped his bloodied hand and looked down at it.

_"...As long as you keep fighting I will to."_

The world truly was a cruel place but Mikasa was right. They had to keep fighting if any of them wanted to survive in such a place. Without anymore hesitation the boy let the familiar warmth of transformation take over him and his titan body began to form. The large body crashed through the ceiling of the tunnel and luckily Annie was within punching distance. He gave the female titan his best punch and he felt it connect right under her chin. To say the least she went flying pretty far even for a titan. Annie had landed right into one of those damn wall worshiper churches but Eren didn't care how much damage he caused. He'd destroy the entire city if that meant he could beat Annie to a pulp and capture her.

It only took Annie a moment to recover before she took off clearly heading for the wall in an attempt to flee. At that moment many Scouting Legion members had began to chase after her attempting to slow down her movements by cutting her legs. None of the managed to even hit her with the exception of Mikasa who cut up her face. Much to the Scouting Legions dismay Annie had reached flat land where none of the could use their 3D gear. If they went around it would give Annie enough time to escape...That was when Eren had returned to the scene and began to chase after the female titan. He was much faster than her and would easily by the Scouting Legion time to get around the flat area. Apparently Annie had also realized that Eren was faster than her and she quickly turned around to face him; putting her hands up in her signature fighting style. Eren let loose one of his ferocious roars as her stopped in front of her also raising his fists.

_"What is her reason for fighting?"_

Eren charged first and threw his fist ready to punch her but the female titan had swept her leg under him. At least her kick had only taken off one of his legs which at least let him jump up and save the other. It also let him put a little more power into the punch that he threw at her face. Annie had blocked it but she was also sent flying back. The experienced fighter used that to her advantage and slammed her leg right into Eren's head; smashing it into a nearby building. It would take Eren quite some time to recover so Annie took this as her chance to try and scale the wall and escape. What Annie didn't count on was Eren's sister to make an appearance. The asian girl scaled the wall much faster than the titan with a quick flick of the wrist she cut off all of Annie's fingers on one hand. In another quick movement she had gotten the other hand as well and just like that Annie _fell. _

Eren had recovered very quickly and ended up holding the female titan down as various Scouting Legion members worked on getting the hard shell off of her neck. Once it was removed Eren was about to reach down and grab the blonde girl out of the titans flesh but something happened. It was an extremely bright light and it was very hot but Eren held his titan hand in place not wanting to let the blonde escape. Annie certainly didn't escape from his grasp but there was also something very wrong. _She was inside what appeared to be a crystal..._

That wasn't all that they had to worry about as a large chunk of the wall fell off from where Annie was climbing. Once the smoke from the rapidly deforming titan bodies as well as the dust from the falling debris cleared; the Scouting Legion was greeted with a very odd and almost frightening sight:

_There was a titan inside the wall_

* * *

_Well that's the end of this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long! I've been busy and have very little computer access to some of this is written via the computer and other parts are written from my phone so mistakes will be there and I am far to lazy to find them all._

_I'm not gonna lie I was also distracted by a new game (Soul Calibur 5) that I bought... So I got really lazy with my writing... Ahhhhh (I promise I'll be good from now on)_

_What'd ya guys think about the chapter? I feel like I kinda rushed it (just like the rest of my chapters) but the fight with Annie is just so difficult for me to write! I suck at fight scenes so if it wasn't to your liking I apologize but I truly am god awful at writing them!_

_As far as next update goes I honestly don't know... I'm not quitting on this at all it's just getting difficult to write now that access and time are limited. It also doesn't help that the damn manga isn't updating and I'm almost at the same point as the manga..._

_Anyways if you like this fanfiction for whatever reason Review, Favorite, or Follow! _

_-MadokaMagicalGirl_


	9. Questions

**Disclaimer: I**** do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters/plot**

_Alas I am back! Can you believe it!? I'm not dead I am still here! _

_It's been like a whole week and a half since I last updated! Or maybe more? I don't know my counting skills are not very good... I also haven't been keeping track... Tee hee_

_Also I'm kinda bending the time frame a bit, so I apologize that it's not completely on spot with the manga but it works better this way for me so, Gomenesai. _

_Anyways now that I've had my return here is chapter 9!_

* * *

**"Hanji was seriously flipping shit."**

**"Yeah she's really scary when she's mad.."**

The two childhood friends conversed as they stared up at the wall. Right where the titan as supposed to be in it there was a big tarp covering it. A pastor ran up to Hanji telling her that sunlight must not touch the titan. Naturally the woman obliged but was very curious as to what the hell a titan was doing in the wall. The pastor who was from the wall cult refused to answer her. For the first time Armin and Mikasa saw Hanji get mad and now neither of them wanted to get on her bad side. They much preferred the slightly eccentric titan researcher side of her. Armin couldn't help but look over at his Asian friend. She looked rather fearful and he knew for a fact that it wasn't because of Hanji's anger.

**"I think we can go visit Eren now."**

That got the Asian girl to perk up almost immediately. At first both of them had been denied visiting rights but surely by now they would be allowed to see their childhood friend. Besides if they weren't allowed to yet Armin was sure that Mikasa would force he way into his room and would definitely be using violence. So the two spared one last glance at the wall and all the secrets that came with it. Eren would have some catching up to do...

* * *

_A day after the Annie incident_

**"Reiner! Berthold!"**

The two large males turned and watched as Skylar jogged towards them with a horse next to her. Both men could only raise a questioning brow at her. Wasn't she supposed to be injured? There was no way that the Scouting Legion was actually gonna send her out there with them right? Even though they weren't using their gear what would be the point of bringing her along? She wasn't even supposed to be on two feet right now! None the less neither of the men expressed their thoughts and questions. Instead they waited for the small girl to reach them.

**"I'm going with you guys! Since we won't be needing our gear the higher ups figure I can come with. However I can't really get up on my horse for obvious reasons... You mind helping me?"**

**"Sure but shouldn't you be letting your leg heal? Running on it and horseback riding certainly can't be good for it."**

Despite Reiner's objections he still lifted the petite girl onto her horse though he did seem wary of her injured leg. Once the girl was on the horse she smiled down at them.

**"You guys sure do worry a lot. I'll be fine! It's already almost healed anyways!"**

**"You sure do heal quickly then."**

Berthold stated and both he and Reiner mounted their own horses. Each of them shared a wary glance with each other but Skylar didn't seem to notice as she rambled on.

**"I never really talked to you guys before. You always looked so intimidating but you know what? You guys are actually pretty nice people. Though you do make me feel shorter than usual. We should definitely talk more!"**

**"Mmmm yeah we should!"**

* * *

When Eren awoke it was with a start and he nearly sprang right out of bed. His muscles and mind still thinking Annie was near. His worries were put to rest though seeing as the only person in the room was Mikasa. He was unsure how long he had been out but at least Mikasa was there to tell him. With a loud groan he fell back to his bed, his entire body was still sore from the titan transformation. A whole day ans a half? It felt like each time he transformed the recovery time took longer and longer. One of the many negatives of being a titan shifter. He and Mikasa were sitting in silence more or less enjoying the others company. It had been a while since either of them had spent much time together. Unfortunately that time was cut short as Corporal Levi burst into the room.

**"Wall Rose has been breached!"**

_Well shit..._

* * *

The young members of the Scouting Legion were all lazing around munching on a few snacks and playing a few board games. None of tam had any gear to speak of or even their uniforms for that matter. However they were stationed there to be on guard at least that's what they were told. What were the supposed to be guarding? They were inside of wall Rose for crying out loud. Even if they did have something they we' to guarding, how did they expect the Scouting Legion to do that with no weapons? All these unanswered questions had led to the Scouting Legion members conversing over why the were here.

**"There are bears in the area..."**

**"Don't be stupid if we were here to kill bears, guns would be better than 3D gear. Neither of which we have."**

**"I think I might sneak out tonight to go visit my family."**

**"Same here..."**

**"Maybe that's why we're here! You know like a little vacation after that nightmare of an expedition?"**

Before anyone else could throw out their own speculations and ideas out one of their superior members had slammed the window open successfully scaring everyone. If that little jump scare had put fear in their heart's than the words that left the man's mouth sure did.

**"Wall Rose has been breached! Titans coming from the South! Everyone get on your horses now! We need to evacuate the nearby villages!"**

There were shouts of protests from the newest members of the Legion but the man left before he would hear any of them. Realizing that arguing and protesting would get them nowhere all of them left the small building rushing towards their horses. Without gear there was no way they were gonna be able to take on the titans especially if they went to the villages towards the south where the titans were coming from. This entire situation was just a disaster. It didn't help that most members opted out for warning the villages to the north, east, and west. Which left very few people to go and try and help those in the south.

At times like these sometimes the most unexpected people would rise to the top. Connie and Sasha the most unlikely pair had stood up and helped out. Both of them natives from here and both knew where all the villages were. However both were more occupied with wanting to go and check up on their own village no one made a move to stop them.

**"Sasha let me go with you!"**

**"There's a village a little to the south of here Skylar! Go Check there with the others! I'll be fine on my own!"**

Skylar spared only one glance back at her friend before dashing off after the south squad. She was worried for Sasha but if there's one thing that the auburn haired girl had learned in the Scouting Legion it was to trust in your comrades. So Skylar pushed her horse to go even faster willing it to catch up with the south squad. The horses in the Scouting Legion were bred to be very fast and fast they were. In a matter of minutes Skylar had caught up with the south squad but at a price. Sure the doctors said it was okay for her to walk on her injured leg a bit, and even ride a horse so long a it wasn't going to fast. Obviously Skylar had broken the don't ride a horse to fast rule and already she could feel the effects of it. Her leg that was previously a little sore had now taken on a burning sensation. Something had definitely shifted around from all the jostling from the horse. What else was she supposed to do though? Just trot along and maybe eventually catch up with the south squad? Like hell that was gonna happen.

When she finally did catch up apparently the pain showed on her face because Berthold and Reiner both asked if she was okay. Skylar just nodded her head and then flicked it towards Connie who looked about ready to break down. The two men gave the petite girl a quick run down as to what had happened.

Apparently this was his village, and not a single villager remained in it. There wasn't a single spec of blood anywhere and all the homes were destroyed. None the less the entire group tried to remain optimistic for Connie's sake. However there was plenty that didn't quite add up. If all the villagers had escaped why would the titans destroy every single home in the village? There was also quite a few horses in the stables and even if the villagers escaped on foot the likely hood of them surviving was very low. None of this really added up and sure everyone had their own idea's as to what happened but none of them dared to share those ideas with Connie. However it was as the were leaving did something strangely horrifying happen.

_"Welcome back."_

There was but a single titan in the whole village. The said titan was unable to move and none of the Scouting Legion members could honestly figure out how it had gotten itself in such a position. None of them paid much mind to the titan until they were leaving. Right as Connie had passed by the thing it spoke. Its voice was a horrible thing to hear, it sounded scratchy and very unpleasant, the two words it spoke were hard to decipher but apparently Connie picked up on it.

**"This might sound a little crazy but that titan kinda looks like my Mom-"**

**"Oi come on Connie you better hurry or you'll be left behind especially if you're saying crazy things like that!"**

Reiner gave Connie a good slap on the back and that got the boy moving. There were still other villages to check up on as w'll as find the breach.

* * *

**"Why are we bringing a priest from the wall cult with us?"**

**"Ah well you see Armin: me and pastor Nick here are good friends now. Apparently he knows things about the titans in the wall but he refuses to speak about them even with his life on the line. The entire wall cult knows even more things about the wall than him."**

**"What the hell!?"**

Eren couldn't help but exclaim as well as burst out of his seat after Hanji finished speaking. His body quickly protested against his actions and with a groan he at back down. Mikasa scolded her brother for not considering the limitations of his body but the titan boy merely waved it off and instead focused his attentions on Hanji.

**"Originally I was gonna question other members of the cult but he willingly chose to come with us. He has some doubts now about keeping all this stuff a secret. So he wants to see what it's like out there with his own eyes."**

**"Please if there's anything you know about the wall or titans you need to tell us!"**

**"That's thing pastor here seems like a good honest person. There must be something more important than preventing humanities downfall to him..."**

**"There's always other ways to make a person talk..."**

Eren couldn't help but have a new found respect or was it fear for Levi. After all the short man just pulled a gun on the pastor clearly threatening him. At this point Eren had no doubt that Levi was definitely previously in some sort of underground criminal operation. As fast as Levi had shown the pistol he quickly hid it back in his pocket. The Corporal then lightened the conversation by inquiring about a rock Hanji was holding. The woman then explained that it was Annie's hardened skin. When Armin joined the conversation Eren tuned the two of them out. All their theories and speculations made him feel a little more than stupid. It was only wend he heard his name did he start listening again.

**"What if Eren could harden his titans skin and plug the breach!? What do you t****hink Eren? Can you or can't you?"**

**"It's not a matter of whether he can or not. He will plug the wall. He has to."**

At this point everyone in the horse drawn cart was looking at him. It was like the weight of all of humanity was on his shoulders; technically was but none the less. It didn't help that Levi was getting in his face again and telling Eren that he had no choice but to do something. So all Eren Jaeger could muster out was a 'Yes sir'. If Annie could do it surely he could as well right? All he had to do was plug Wall Rose and then Wall Maria. After that it was to his basement where all the answers were. Sounded simple enough right?

Luckily before anyone else could further question him and his capabilities the cart had stopped. Everyone but pastor Nick and Corporal Levi were leaving to go find the breach.

**" This is as far as we can go with you. I trust in and believe in all of you. Armin keep coming up with along with Hanji. Mikasa protect Eren and don't fuck up like last time. Eren don't get killed and close that damn breach."**

Not another word was spoken from the Corporal as his small group left him alone with the pastor. It wasn't the nicest way of sending them off but it was his own special way of showing he cared for those idiots. Once the others were out of sight Levi had kept walking forcing the pastor along with him. Although Levi wasn't very gentle with the man seeing as he kept kicking him to keep the man moving. The pastor himself was in shock at how things really looked like when the wall was breached. So many solemn people with such looks of despair upon their faces. All Levi could do was give a sigh of annoyance and one of his usual sarcastic remarks.

**"Not as pretty and bright as you thought it would be pastor? All these people must be feeling pretty bad right now. Their homes and lives are all at risk right now. Don't worry though all their expressions won't be like this when titans swarm the land cause you refuse to give us information. No they'll all have the same looks on their faces as they get eaten by the titans. All the humans dying together, like best buds only no exceptions."**

They had reached the stables and were once more reunited with Eren and company. Hanji had approached the pastor who was beginning to look worse for wares. In fact it didn't take much to get him talking.

**"I can't tell yo guys much but I can tell you of someone else who can. She's the result of a mistress of one of the wall cults families. Her very existence brought trouble so 5 years ago she went into hiding and took up an alias. She may not know anything now but she has the right to speak of it. I believe she joined the Scouting Legion recently her name is..."**

* * *

**"Achoo!"**

**"Are you com****ing down with a cold Christa?"**

**"No! You know what they say. Whenever you sneeze that means someone is talking about you."**

Ymir looked at the blonde with a sigh still not believing her. It was pitch black right now and he only source of light they had were torches. The torches provided a bit of and that fought off the cold but they certainly weren't helping much for light. They could barely see a few feet in front of them and on horseback in the middle of current titan territory, a few feet wasn't nearly enough. Ymir let loose another sigh and glanced back at her partner. The blonde should have fallen back from the frontlines and gone to safety. Instead he stubbornly decided to stay with Ymir and there was no turning back now for either of them. Only a few minutes later did they encounter the south squad who also appeared to be running along the wall.

**"Where's the breach located?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"What do your mean huh!? It's not on our side so it has to be on yours!"**

**"There wasn't any breach on ours either..."**

**"Should we check again?"**

**"We should but us and our horses are at our limits."**

**"If only there was some moonlight."**

As if on cue the moon decided to finally make an appearance as the clouds parted like curtains. There only a little ways away from the was what appeared to be a castle. Perhaps luck was finally on their side? Without a moments hesitation the small group of Scouting Legion members set off to the castle in search of a place to rest. When they arrived at the partially destroyed castle it was apparent that someone had been living there.

**"Probably a bunch of thieves!"**

**"Hard to tell who's the thief here with the way we're looting around!"**

While their superiors were having a somewhat more light hearted conversation the young members of the Legion were having quite the opposite. Christa and Skylar Sat by side as the blonde began questioning just how the titans got in if there was no breach. The superiors quickly told her not to worry about it and instead focus on getting rest. Ymir on the other hand had taken to questioning Connie. The boy answered all of her questions surprisingly well. It was when Connie had mentioned one of the titans looking like his mom did things take a turn for he worse. Before Berthold, Reiner, Christa, or even Skylar could stop Ymir, the brunette had stated the one thing Connie didn't need to hear at the moment.

**"Hahaha! Your mom a titan? Than why are you such a midget!? Does that mean your dad was a titan to!? He'd have to be or else they couldn't do it right? Hahaha!"**

Connie yelled at the freckled woman calling her all sorts of nasty names. He was livid to say the least. However livid was much better than being depressed. At least that's what they thought. To fill the silence once more Berthold attempted to make conversation much to everyone else's surprise.

**"How's the leg Skylar?"**

**"A little swollen and sore but it should be fine."**

The tiny girl shifted her skirt so that it covered her injured leg and sent the others a smile.

**"I completely forgot you were injured." **Christa gushed over the other small girl attempting to see her leg but Skylar moved away.

**"Why the hell are you even here with an injury?" **Connie asked as he crossed his arms.

**"She says it's almost healed up though!" **Reiner attempted to defend Skylar.

**"Trying to get attention I tell ya." **Ymir grumbled out obviously not liking the attention Skylar was receiving from Christa.

_"Suspicious if you ask me." _A simple though from Berthold as he sat in silence watching yet another argument unfold.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter folks!_

_No Skylar and Eren goodness in this rather boring chapter! -Insert eternal sadness here- _

_To be honest I know this chapter was kinda bleh and there are mistakes but I wrote all of this from my phone and wanted to get this chapter out today! I'm also stalling because I am getting really close to the manga now and at this point I may actually catch up with the manga by next chapter if not than definitely the one after that. At that point I will be giving you filler chapters with plenty of backstory and drabbles to go around. (Kudos to KurumizawaUme for figuring out exactly what my filler chapters were gonna be! ^_^ Its like you read my mind!)_

_At some point I will get tired of filler chapters and will more than likely be creating another fanfiction to help bide time (I'm thinking LevixOC) but this is only a last resort type thing._

_Anywho there's my long rant for the day! Thank you to all favoriters, followers, and reviewers! I love getting on and seeing all the support and I hope to continue receiving it! I hope van live up to your guy's standards! Thank you!_

_Until we meet again!_


	10. In the Tower

_Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its storyline/characters_

**I own Skylar though~!**

**I am just on a roll with updates! Strangely it makes me happy and even stranger I have really been in a good writing mood if that makes sense? Like I've been filled with ideas and have actually really been wanting to write! Isn't that great?**

**Anyways here Is chapter 10!**

* * *

_"Where am I?"_

_"This doesn't look familiar..."_

_"This isn't my bed..."_

_Skylar immediately sprang up from the unfamiliar bed and was a tad startled to find she had no __clothes on. With a few curse words she scrambled around the room scavenging for something to wear. After much searching she found a familiar shirt that she couldn't quite put a name to. The tanish shirt fell to the middle of her thighs but she figured that would have to do. Silently the small girl freaked open the door to the bedroom and stealthily crept through the hallway. She had to get to the Scouting Legion and figure what's going and get some actual clothes. _

_After emerging from the hallway she was greeted with a simple room with a small kitchen and dining room table. Now that she thought about it the entire home gave off a very friendly and welcoming vibe. What really caught her attention was the person sitting at the dining room table reading a newspaper. She could tell it was a male from his build and he had shaggy brown hair. The man apparently took notice of her and turned causing Skylars breath to catch in her throat. _

_"Eren?"_

_"It's about time you woke up. It's already late in the afternoon."_

_"Where are we? Was the breach in wall Rose closed?"_

_"No more like the breach in wall Maria is. We're at my home in Shiganshina remember we rebuilt it after the breach was closed. Did you have another one of those silly dreams where we we're in the Scouting Legion still? That was years ago!"_

_"Haha was it now? I guess it was... It felt so real. It was like I was taking shelter in that castle with everyone all over again."_

_"Hey it's fine now."_

_Eren had stood up and approached the still rather confused and disoriented Skylar. The girl couldn't help but notice that Eren had grown taller and had a different air about him. He lost his boyish charm and in turn gained a new sort of manly charm. If Eren had grown and changed did she as well? She cast her hazel eyes down and examined her body. She didn't feel any taller but her hair was much longer. Her skin had a sun kissed glow to it now and her body itself had also taken on more of a womanly charm than before. All of this was a bit to much take in and Skylar found __herself about ready to fall. At least Eren was there to catch her before she did._

_"Sorry got a little dizzy there."_

_"It's fine maybe you should just take a break and sit?"_

_ "NO! I want to go down into the basement!"_

_Skylar had torn herself free of his grasp and headed towards the basement. She knew she shouldn't have known exactly where it was but she did. That was something that the auburn haired woman could think about later. Her mind to focused on opening the door to where all the answers were._

_"Wait don't!"_

_Ignoring Eren's warning Skylar pulled the door open and her hazel eyes widened in shock._

**_CRASH!_**

_When Skylar had opened her eyes once again she found that she was on her sstomach and her face was resting on the street. What happened? She opened the basement door and then there was a crash. Skylar attempted to move but she found that she couldn't feel the lower half of her body. A quick glance behind her explained why. Her lower half was smashed underneath the home; on top of the rubble was a giant foot. Hazel eyes looked up and saw something she didn't want to see. The colossal titan..._

_This entire situation felt familiar but once again Skylar couldn't quite figure out why it did._

_"Don't worry I'll get you out of there! It'll be fine!"_

_That's why it was so familiar! Skylar watched as Eren tried to free her of the debris. Eren had once explained to her in great detail about what happened to his mother. It was horrifying to hear as a story but to experience it was a completely different thing in general. While Eren was focused on lifting the debris off of her, Skylars eyes were focused on something else. Footsteps were coming towards them and that caused Eren to turn around and see what had Skylars attention. Approaching them now was the armored titan and Eren doubled his efforts in trying to free her._

_"Go! Leave! There's no helping it i'm stuck here!"_

_"No it's okay I can get you out!"_

_Just like that Eren was plucked up by the armored titan and taken away the colossal titan following along. "Why?" a simple whisper as a different pair of hands pulled her from the rubble with ease. She knew all to well where this was going. This was-_

* * *

**"-bad news guys wake up! Titans are here! Get to the roof now!"**

The Scouting Legion cadets sprang right to their feet. It didn't matter if they were still groggy or not. Titans were titans and they needed to do something about it. Everyone rushed up to the top of the tower. Once at the top they were greeted by the horrible sight of at least a dozen titans. It was night time though so why were they moving around? Titans couldn't move without light and moonlight didn't count right? While most of the group was focused on the nearby titans Connie had spotted something in the distance.

**"H-Huge! Look at that one!"**

Off in the distance was another titan that was nearly 17m tall and it was covered in fur. It looked more like a beast than anything but it seemed to pay no heed to the humans in the tower. It was more focused on the wall as it walked along. Most of them stared at it with confusion and fear but Reiner and Berthold almost appeared to be a in trance of sorts. A sudden shaking in the tower brought everyone's attentions back to the bad situation at hand. The larger titans were ramming themselves against the not very sturdy sides of the tower and the smaller titans were breaking down the door. The few Scouting Legion members with gear looked at the younger ones that were weaponless.

**"Sorry for putting you guys in this kind of situation without anything to fight back with. It's our fault for not taking this seriously and telling you guys you wouldn't need gear. You rookies step back; it's the 3D gears turn to talk now. Let's get these fuckers!"**

With that said their superiors jumped from the castle and engaged combat with the titans. The group of young cadets watched in awe as their superiors were making quick work of the titans. They were so skilled and worked so well together. None of them had the best of language to use but when you were that badass it didn't matter anymore. A few minutes later one of them had returned back to the top of the tower where the cadets were waiting.

**"Titans got inside! You need to go deeper into the dower and set up a barricade! We can't let them break through our defenses since our gear is useless indoors. Come back here if they do break through our defenses and we'll try to come and save you if any of us are still alive by then. Not sure how long our gas and blades supply is gonna last us but lets keep fighting until our last break. Okay?"**

**"Roger!"**

The cadets all rushed down the stairs of the tower. Reiner grabbed a torch and turned to his fellow comrades looking as serious as ever.

**"I'll go check how far they've penetrated into the tower! You guys go find wood or anything you can and bring it here!"**

No one even got a chance to protest his plan as Reiner took off down the stairs going much faster than any of them ever could. Reiner was always like this though, always taking on the most dangerous jobs and it worried all of his comrades. However Reiner was the strongest one among the cadets that were currently present within the tower. Even though everyone was worried for their friend they still quickly got to work on gathering all the materials they possible could. While they did that Reiner had gotten pretty far within the tower without encountering any titans. Finally he reached an old wooden door with a simple plank of wood as a lock. With a sigh he lifted the rather heavy piece of wood with little effort. He shown the torch in the hallway outside of the door and was greeted with the smiling face of a titan climbing up the stairs. Without a moments hesitation Reiner slammed the door shut and placed the piece of wood back in its place. He then placed his back against the door using all his strength to hold it shut as the titan on the other side slammed its body into the door repeatedly.

**"There's a titan down here guys! Bring me something to barricade the door with!"**

Reiners voice echoed up the stair case and he could only hope that someone had heard him. An arm had smashed its way through the door Reiner couldn't help but feel more than a little shocked. It was breaking through the door already? At this rate he was gonna die down here. Was this really where his short life meets its end? His thoughts than drifted to a memory back to when him and Berthold were just kids. All he could remember was a giant hand coming right at him and then Berthold tackled him out of the way. The hand back then had grabbed one of his friends instead and ate him. He wasn't sure why he was thinking of such a thing now but for whatever reason it made him jump away from the door right as the titan had smashed its upper-body through the door.

**"Reiner!" **

Reiner turned his head to the familiar voice of his friend who had come to save him once again. The extremely tall man was carrying a pitchfork and he slammed the object right into the titans eyes causing it to howl with pain. The two of them together would return back to there home town with no problems. So long as they always stuck together like this they could do anything. Reiner stood up as well and grabbed onto the handle of the pitchfork and with their combined strength they jabbed it even farther into the titans skull.

**"We'll definitely make it back to our home town!"**

**"Y-Yeah!"**

**"Reiner! Berthold! We got something for ya! Get out of the way!"**

Their other comrades had come to the rescue with a cannon. They had no gun powder or cannon balls but the weight of the cannon itself would be a great way to block the door. The two burly men dove out of the way as the others shoved the cannon down the stairs. The cannon smashed right into the titan effectively immobilizing it. They decided to leave it there seeing as it definitely wouldn't be getting up anytime soon but right as Connie was passing by the door another titan had appeared. Reiner was the first to act and shoved the smaller boy out of the way as well as pushing the titan away. The titan then retaliated by clamping its jaws into Reiners forearm. The muscular man just grit his teeth and threw the titan over his back and slowly made his way up the stairs heading for the window. The others quickly picked up on his plan and attempted to stop him right as he reached the window.

**"Wait you can't be planning to jump out of the window with that thing!?"**

**"Here if I just cut the muscles in his jaw he'll let go of your arm!"**

Connie who thankfully had managed to find a knife worked on the titans jaw. His hands slightly shaking from the pressure of the entire situation and blood was covering them now thanks to the titan. Somehow the boy had managed to cut Reiners arm free. The two backed away from both the window and the titan and it was the girls turn to help out now. Both Skylar and Ymir took positions on either side of the window and right as the titan was about to get up they kicked it right out the window. The group then quickly retreated back up the stairs to where they had made a decent barricade. Once in the temporary safety of the room Christa began to treat Reiners injuries while the rest of the group discussed what to do if the barricade was destroyed again. The blonde made a very good nurse cleaning the wound on his arm, getting a brace for it, and even tearing her skirt to create a sling for him.

**"I cut my finger to Christa!"**

**"That's barely even a cut Ymir! Besides I'm sorry Reiner it seems like all you do is save me...You never hesitate to put your life on the line. Have you always been like this?"**

**"No in the past Reiner was a warrior." **

**"Ha what are you even going on about Berthold? A warrior? What's that supposed to mean?"**

It had become awfully silent now that Ymir wasn't trying to get treated by Christa and the boys had dropped the subject of the whole warrior thing. Sklyar limped her way over to the window looking out and seeing the progress that their commanding officers had made.

**"Damn the Scouting Legion is just on a completely different level than the rest of the military."**

**"I would hope so after all our chances of surviving completely rely on them."**

It got silent once more and everyone was left to their own thoughts. Christa being the most sociable person in the group decided to make small talk or at least try and be of some use.

**"How's the leg? Can I help with anything?"**

**"Ah it's fine most of its internal so there's not much to patch." **Skylar replied her gaze still directed outside.

**"Hey Christa I think twisted my ankle you should come check it out."** Ymir grinned attempting to get some attention from the blonde again.

**"What were you dreaming about? I think all the moving about you were doing might have made your leg worse." **Spoke Christa.

**"Was I really moving that much?" **The busty girl was surprised at this seeing as she didn't commonly do such things or even really dream.

**"Yes! You were mumbling a lot to! Couldn't get much sleep cause of it." **Connie grumbled out a little curious now as well.

**"It's silly but I guess I might as well tell you guys so you don't get the wrong idea or anything. In my dream the armored and colossal titan were in it and they kidnapped Eren. Silly I know. Why would two titans like them take away Eren?" **Skylar laughed.

**"Yeah that's just ridiculous Skylar! Psh the armored and colossal titan taking Eren!" **Reiner laughed rather loudly.

The cadets then heard a loud crash and the tower shook a little. Worried as to what happened all of them rushed up the stairs only to find two of their commanding officers dead. The other two that were still alive looked a little worse for wares. They must have been tired from all the fighting they had to do. They said some sort of boulder had come from the direction of the wall and it killed the other on impact. Connie thought it was that ape titan that was throwing the boulders at them and it was the most reasonable explanation they had. If boulders flying at them wasn't bad enough another group of titans had shown up and this one was twice the size of the last. Its like all of this was going according to some sort of plan. Like fate or something else was just toying with them. The remaining two officers jumped from the tower once again engaging combat with the titans. Even though the two of them fought bravely it was useless in the end. There were just to many titans and they didn't have enough gas or swords left to take them on. At least the two of them went out fighting a brave and noble death. How many titans had they killed here? To many to count but it was satisfying knowing that before they died they had killed so many of those vile creatures. None the less when death came it was painful and cruel and the cadets had to watch every second of it feeling as useless as ever. At this rate the tower was gonna fall apart and they would just be eaten by the titans afterwards. It was a hopeless situation.

**"I wish my death had some sort of purpose..." **Connie sighed as he slide down against the wall.

**"We can all die fighting together!" **Christa tried to encourage the group.

**"Stop with the bullshit Christa. Don't look at this as a convenient way to commit suicide... Maybe you've forgotten our promise back then but remember what you promised me back in the snowy mountains during our training?"**

The rest of the group watched in silence as the two had what could only be described as an intimate moment. Christa was getting teary eyed and you could practically see her think back to what had happened in those mountains. Ymir was resting her hands on the blondes shoulders clearly waiting for a response before she took action.

**"I-If I tell you my s-secret you will claim your r-real name back and live under it."**

Ymir smiled at Christa as the blonde spoke the words she had spoken to her so long ago. The brunette let go of the blondes shoulders and stopped to look at first ray of sunlight from the morning sun. Would this be their last dawn? Ymir sighed and figured it might be for her but she would make sure it wouldn't be Christa's last. The freckled woman snatched the knife away from Connie and climbed up onto the wall of the tower.

**"What are you planning on doing with that?"**

**"I'm gonna fight."**

**"How?"  
**

**"I dunno yet... Christa I have no right to tell you how to live your life but consider it my last wish that you live with your head held high."**

Before Christa could choke out a reply Ymir had jumped right off the tower with knife in hand. Christa let out a scream and nearly jumped after her brunette partner but Skylar held the blonde back her hazel eyes watching Ymir carefully. In mid air the brunette slice her hand with knife and at that moment Skylar knew exactly how that woman planned on fighting. The area was then flooded with a familiar bright light and in the place of Ymir was a titan. It was no 15m class like Eren or even had the lean body with mucles. No if anything Ymirs was small in size and a little on the chubby side. Despite the chubbyness and shortness in size Ymir was extremely fast and had razor sharp teeth. Who would have guessed that Ymir was a titan shifter? It made Skylar wonder who else was as well?

* * *

_"Christa, I used to think like you do. I used to honestly believe that it would have been better if I was never born. I was hated for simply existing in this world and when I died many people were happy. However I did have on the thing that I wished for with all of my heart. If I ever get a second chance at life I would want to live only for myself and that was my biggest wish. I hope that you realize this one day and are able to live just like how I wished to. If I'm still alive after this I still expect to hear your real name and will call you by it all the time so long as you're not afraid of me."_

* * *

**_All done with chapter 10! _**

**_Can you believe it one more chapter and I'm completely caught up with the manga! That's a really scary though! Eeeeek!_**

**_Man these chapters have been boring in my opinion but I hope you guys like them! Sorry for the really long dream in the beginning but I needed something to kinda fill up the space and what not. Anyways let me know how I did and I hope you guys enjoyed this! _**

**_Sincerely, MadokaMagicalGirl_**


	11. Reunions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters/plot._

**Wahhh chapter 11 already!**

**This is the last real chapter before you get filler chapters galore as I wait for manga updates. Is it strange that I'm actually more excited about the filler chapters? I'm tired of all the seriousness! **

**Anywho enough of me ranting! Here's chapter 11!**

* * *

Ymir was going to town on the titans and it left everyone in shock. Christa slumped in defeat as she watched her long time friend massacre the titans surrounding the tower. Connie was about ready to break down as paranoia set it. Just who else could turn into a titan? Skylar seemed to be handling it pretty well as she watched the small titan tear through the others. Berthold and Reiner on the other hand had their gazes fixated on Ymir? The two large males recognized that titan. They saw it back when the were kids. The damn titan nearly got Reiner back then, luckily Berthold was there to save him. Though Reiners life was saved it came with the price of their friends life. It to think about after all Berik wad their childhood friend who was supposedly eaten by their current comrade Ymir? This entire situation was just a mess...

Ymir had smashed a titan against the side of the tower causing the of it to shake. Naturally this made the cadets on top of the tower lose their balance. Christa who was leaning over the edge of the tower had slipped and almost fell off. Blue eyes closed themselves as she prepared for the fall and the inevitable pain. Instead all she felt was multiple pairs of hands grab on to various parts of her. Connie had grabbed onto her shirt, Skylar was desperately holding onto one of Christa's wrists, but the one person who had the strongest hold on her was Reiner who was gripping onto her leg. His grip tightened all if a sudden and Christa let out a yelp of pain.

**"Reiner let go! Ow!"**

**"Reiner losen your grip!"**

**"Dude are you listening? Your hurting Christa! Let go already!"**

Reiner at the time appeared to be spacing out his thoughts clearly were not with them. All of a sudden his eyes regained focus and he let go of Christa's leg muttering a silent apology. Christa thanked her comrades for saving her and all was well once again.

**"Christa did you know Ymir was a titan?"**

**"I didn't... We've been so ****close and yet... I didn't even suspect..."**

The blonde was getting teary eyed once more and the males tensed up unsure of what to do. They all knew how she as feeling but none of them were really quite sure how to respond. Thank god Skylar was there to step in. The tiny brunette embraced the equally small blonde.

**"Hey it's okay. I know how you feel and it's alright! Everything is gonna be okay. I mean look at Eren? He's a titan to and he's doing just fine!"**

**"I-I don't want to believe it! This isn't real!"**

**"Shhhh it's okay..."**

Still cradling the now crying blonde in her arms Skylar turned her gaze to the men. She gave them a sharp glare that clearly said 'some help you guys are'. The men shrieked away from her now scary hazel eyes. The moved out of hearing distance to at least try and discuss some things about Ymir. Could she be trusted? Was she the enemy? Just whose side was the indifferent brunette on? Despite the distance it appeared Christa had heard them. She looked at the men with a hurt expression and next to her Skylar had a fearsome glare. Before either girls could scold or make the guys feel bad there was a loud shriek. Christa tore herself away from Skylar and peered over the edge of the tower. Ymirs titan had bite wounds here and there. There was also a titan holding onto her leg as she tried to climb up the tower. The bricks were slipping and it was obvious the tower wasn't going to hold if she kept on climbing. So Ymir did the only thing she could do and she just fell. The normally selfish Ymir was desperately trying to protect them even with her own life on the line. However things weren't looking good for Ymir as the titans pulled and bit at Ymirs titan.

**"Wait Christa get down from there! It's not safe!"**

The blonde pulled herself up to the edge of the tower with determination in her blue eyes. Skylar latched onto Christa's legs attempting to pull her down to safety. Christa paid no mind to the busty as she spoke her mind to Ymir.

**"Ymir don't you die on me! Don't die at a place like this! Don't pretend to be some good guy that we all know your not! You're selfish and value yourself above all others! If you have to break down this tower to live then do it!"**

Everyone on the tower couldn't help but look at the blonde. There was a mixture of shock and anger spread throughout the group. Those emotions then turned to panic as Ymir actually started tearing away at the tower. If this tower fell all of them would be dead! The only one who might have survived would be Ymir. Speaking of Ymir the titan woman leapt to the top of the tower managing to grumble out a few simple words: Get on if you want to live.

No one hesitated to leap onto Ymirs back holding onto her long mane. The titan woman at the last second moved to the other side of the tower pushing it onto the titans. Ymir landed away from the rubble letting the humans off of her back. Everyone let out a cheer of victory. The cadets of the Scouting Legion had survived yet another impossible situation. That was when the rubble began to shake and the titans began climbing out. Ymir was quick to attack them though and with them trapped it made biting the napes of their necks off easier. Everything was going well until one titan had grabbed hold of Ymirs hair and smashed the small titan woman into a rock, splitting her head wide open. Other titans that had freed themselves headed towards the stunned titan woman and started devouring her. Christa began walking towards the gruesome scene. There was still something she needed to tell Ymir! None of the other cadets could really find it in themselves to stop Christa from moving towards her friend. It wasn't their place but at the same time it was very dangerous to let her go. That was when a titan had appeared and reached its large hand towards the small blonde. Everyone else was frozen in place no matter what they did someone would die...

At that moment a blurred figure flew behind the titan and landed on the nearby debris. It was Mikasa and she was being as cold as ever not that any of them minded. Right now she looked like a freaking angel there to save them all and when more Scouting Legion members appeared it was like they were surrounded by angels. The small group of gearless Scouting Legion cadets watched in awe as the Legion made quick work of the titans.

**"Eren!"**

The turquoise eyed boy who had just killed his first titan as a Legion member turned to the voice who had called him. The titan shifting boy was nearly knocked off his feet as a certain busty girl threw herself in his arms. He barely had enough time to wrap his arms around her waist before she was bombarded him with words.

**"Oh god Eren it was horrible! It was so dark and then we got in the tower and all of our commanders! I had this god awful dream that you were kidnapped! Then when we were stuck in that damn tower with titans. Oh god my leg hurt to! I also missed you and wished you word just storm in there so cause you could have kicked those titans asses and um...Ymir is a titan!"**

Eren just stared at the auburn haired girl trying to process everything she said. To him it all sounded like one big sentence and he could only pick out a few things from that. Even then it made very little sense to him.

**"Woah, Woah calm down! One thing at a time!" **

* * *

**"So how's Ymir doing?"**

**"A normal person would have been long dead by now... but she's still hanging on."**

Eren sighed watching the titan woman get lifted up the wall. She was unconscious but there was so many questions he wanted to ask her. What did she know of her ability? How did she control it so well? Could she train him maybe? Eren turned his turquoise eyes downwards looking at the few people that were still down on the ground waiting to be lifted up onto the wall. To think that they managed to survive an entire twenty four hours with maneuvering gear was then looked to the side and he could see Hanji and Christa still arguing about Ymirs innocence. Apparently Ymir would have to go on trial for withholding information that could help humanity. Eren sincerely hoped that all would go well with that trial and hopefully Ymir wouldn't get the shit kicked out of her like he had. Levi wouldn't kick a girl though would he? On a more positive note Christa or rather Historia was still alive and now they might be able to get some information about the walls.

Eren let out a small sigh as he looked down the wall once more noticing his girlfriend was still down there waiting to get lifted up. Eren was more than a little pissed when he found out that she was assigned to this mission with no gear as well. Even if she could walk she shouldn't be out on the frontlines so soon. It had only been a few days since she was injured and yet they still...Eren let loose a sigh half tempted to go down and help her but first he helped up Armin who was struggling to pull himself up.

**"Ow shit!"** Reiner hissed as he held onto his wounded arm and Berthold went to help him.

**"You okay there Reiner?" **Eren asked curiously.

**"Not really... A titan took a bite out of my arm. I thought I wasn't gonna make it back there."  
**

**"What? But you're so strong and you had troubles?" **

**"Strong? Yeah right I put on a tough act so I wouldn't freak out the ladies ya know? This is the second time I've had such a close call with a titan."**

**"Yeah this is the second time now that you mention it." **Armin piped in as he remembered Reiner being held in Annie's grasp.

**"At this rate I'll be dead in no time. I know I chose to be a soldier but I think my heart might just give out before my body does. I suppose I should stop bitching about it until we plug up the wall eh?"**

**"That reminds me we passed the home village of you two not to long ago. We need to find a way to hold our ground there." **Eren mused.

**"That's it! Our home village! Let's go back Reiner! We can go back there right now! Compared to what we had to go through till now it'll be easy! Then all we'll have to do is reach a place where we can take a break!" **Berthold exclaimed all of a sudden causing everyone to look at him.

Everyone just looked at the tall man with confusion. Had Berthold finally lost it? Was the stress to much? Before anymore theories could be thrown around Hanji had approached them. She looked more than a little stressed but that was only natural after the night that all of them had. Just below them a small group of the Garrison troops were riding towards them. One of the members both Mikasa who had just joined the group and Eren recognized. It was Hannes! They hadn't seen him since _that_ day.

**"Ah their here to report where the breach is." **

With some effort Hannes managed to scale the wall and the news he brought with him was something that none of them wanted to hear.

**"We searched everywhere between the Trost District and the Chlorba District and there's nothing. There's not a sing breach in the wall and we didn't come across a single titan either."**

**"But we've seen titans in the wall!" **Armin stated.**  
**

**"Are you sure you aren't drunk again!?" **Eren questioned.

**"Like hell I'd drink in a situation like this! What are you three even doing here!?" **Hannes retaliated and glanced between the three previous residents of the Shiganshina District.

**"Well with no breach... We have to call the operation off. For now we will be on standby in the Trost District." **

With that said the Garrison began to take off and squad leader Hanji left to discuss the situation with other squad leaders. Just what was going on here? Everything had been peaceful for five years and now all these strange things were happening. First there are titans inside of the walls themselves and now there are titans spontaneously appearing. Could things get any stranger?

**"Eren we need to talk." **Reiner spoke up to the titan shifting boy. Eren waved goodbye to his friends who drifted off and away from him leaving Eren alone with Berthold and Reiner. Eren looked at both men questioningly and Reiner was the first to speak up.

**"I'm the Armored Titan, and Berthold is the Colossal type Titan. Five years ago we destroyed the wall and launched the attack on humanity."**

**"What are you even?"** Eren looked at the blonde man beginning to question his sanity.

**"Reiner what are you?" **Berthold tried to interrupt his blonde friend but the man continued speaking.

**"Our objective was to wipe out all the humans within the wall. However we don't need to do that anymore. If you come with us we won't ever touch the wall ever again. Get what I'm saying Eren?"**

**"No I don't Reiner!"**

**"I'm telling you that you need to come with us! I'm sorry it's sudden be we need to go right now!" **

**"Right now!? Where would we even go!?"**

**"Our home village. So what do you say Eren? It's a good deal for you! The crisis will be averted with us leaving."**

The others were calling out to them asking if they were gonna come follow them or not. Eren on the other hand was torn unsure of if he should even answer that question. These two had to be kidding right? They looked so human! Well so did Eren but Berthold and Reiner were so normal. They couldn't have been the Armored and Colossal Titans! Eren's brain felt ready to explode and he couldn't help but feel like shit. Yesterday Hanji and everyone was doubting Berthold and Reiner when they discovered that they were from the same village as Annie. However Eren tried to defend their innocence but Armin pointed out that Reiner was curious as to where Eren was during their first encounter with the female titan. At that time Reiner was held in Annie grasp but had managed to cut his way out. Armin said that after that Annie had stared at her palm for a few moments and Reiner possible carved Eren's position into her palm. Afterwards Hanji had told them to act just like they normally do around the two men until they managed to bring them underground where transformation was impossible. Yet Eren still didn't want to believe that these two were titans.

**"You're just tired Reiner. I mean you went through Hell it's no wonder you're a little delirious!"**

**"Yeah you're just tired Reiner!" **Berthold tried to cover for his friend.

**"Besides you really were the armored titan why would you even wall talk about this with me? I mean you wouldn't expect me to seriously follow you guys even if you ask nicely right?"**

**"Yeah right...Ha what was I thinking? I guess I really am a little delirious... I've been surrounded by fools for three years...That's why I said such a stupid thing like that. Back then we were just brats... We didn't know anything... If I never learned about those fools existence then I would have never become the shitty person I am now..." **Reiner began to unwrap his injured arm. **" I don't know what's right or wrong. I do know that whatever the results my actions bring about. As a warrior I will take responsibility for them and fulfill my duty until the end." **

Reiners arm was completely unwrapped now and steam was emerging from the wound. Eren recognized that steam after all his own body would emit it when he was healing. There was no doubt in Eren's mind now as Reiner started to approach him.

**"We're settling this here and now!"**

Before Reiner could even move to grab Eren, Mikasa had stepped in. The asian girl didn't hesitate to slice of Reiners arm. She spun on her heel and attacked Berthold next. Eren could feel arms wrap around his waste and pull him away from the scene and he realized it was Skylar pulling him away. It was dangerous enough for both him and Mikasa being there.

**"Skylar take him and run!"**

**"Yes mam!"**

Skylar wasn't exactly one to take orders from just anyone but she made an exception this time. Skylar began tugging Eren away as Mikasa went to stab Berthold right in the head. Before Mikasa could bring down her blade Reiner had slammed his body into the asian. Eren let loose a scream for his adoptive sister but he couldn't break away from Skylars grasp. The tiny girl had pulled him some distance before there was there a bright light. Everyone was tossed back along the wall including Eren and Skylar. Yet somehow the armored titan or Reiner grabbed onto Eren tearing him away from the small girl. On the other hand Ymir was taken into Bertholds grasps despite Christa's protests. Reiner slid down the wall Eren still being held tightly in his grasp. He could feel the anger building within him at the thought of his previous friends being traitors. With a yell of defiance Eren bit down on his palm so he could transform. With an explosion Eren had turned into his titan freeing himself of Reiners grasp and immediately threw his fist at Reiners face. While his punch had landed Reiner had thrown his own punch. The two flew back Reiner hitting the wall and Eren skidding across the ground.

Eren's titans body lay on the ground. The titan body had its nose completely knocked off by the armored titan but that didn't stop Eren's fighting spirit. He was pissed off and with every second that ticked away he was getting even angrier. That guy always put himself before others. He always held back on Eren during hand to hand combat training. He was a great guy that Eren and everyone looked up to like a brother. Eren wanted to be a strong guy like Reiner but now he wasn't sure. By now the armored titan had recovered approaching the still stunned Eren. Somewhere in the background he could see Mikasa trying to attack Reiner but failed. Even farther in the back he could hear the screams and shouts of his comrades attempting to fight Berthold. None of that really mattered to Eren's titan brain. Right now the only thing that truly mattered to him was wiping Refiners existence off of the face of the planet. Eren's titan stood up with a newfound purpose. He threw another punch at the armored titan only to get hit with yet another devastating blow that literally took off half his face.

Reiner was just to big and strong... His armor was also a big problem. Just how the hell was Eren supposed to beat this guy. As Eren lay stunned on the ground once more his thoughts drifted back to combat training day. Annie was moping the floor with him but taught him some of her moves. He remembered after that Mikasa had stepped in claiming she wanted to fight Annie. It really was a match made in heaven though Eren would have liked to see Skylar thrown into the mix as well. However the small girl facing of against either Mikasa or Annie would have been suicide. It was a great fight from what Eren could remember of it. Thinking while in his titan form was always a struggle for whatever reason. Sadly Eren could not remember the outcome of that fight.

_Just who won?_

* * *

_Hey everyone! I know not the best chapter but my heart just wasn't really in it this time... Sor__ry!_

_Anywho I have a question for all of you readers! (I would hope all of you have read the manga or else you really shouldn't be reading this fanfiction right now!) anyways as you should know (Spoiler alert for those who didn't catch the read the manga part) I'm torn between having lovely little Skylar go with the titan shifters. What do you guys think? I've gotten a few opinions already but I want to get an overall idea as to what you guys want. Your thoughts/opinions/where the manga goes will be influencing me quite a bit!_

_Also wanted to say thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed this story! Seriously makes me so happy when I check my email and see new favoriters/followers! Seriously thank you! _

_MadokaMagicalGirl_


	12. Rivaille's Neice Part 1

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm alive some what... I haven't abandoned any of my fanfictions I swear! I know I have to update the others but some things have been preventing me from doing so. If any of y'all are curious as to what's going on I'll let y'all know via messages.**

**On a brighter less depressing note here's chapter 12! A filler chapter! Yaaaaay! **

* * *

The short man let out a small huff of air making his annoyance known. This certainly wasn't apart of the plan. Rivaille stood in an alleyway with his back pressed against the cool bricks and his head peeking around the corner. There were quite a few Garrison troops patrolling the streets of Trost. In fact there wasn't supposed to be this many on the streets. Had someone tipped them off? More than likely yes. There was a rather large bounty on Rivaille's head and he was sure that there were quite a few people who were willing to betray Rivaille's trust for a little money.

With yet another sigh of annoyance Rivaille turned into the alleyway as one of the Garrison members called out to him. The Garrison guard gave chase after Rivaille but quickly lost the short man. It was only natural that he lost someone like Rivaille. The man was short and small and could squeeze himself into places that other men couldn't, he was quick to, and above all hr knew the alleyways of Trost better than anyone else. All of these traits had people calling Rivaille the sewer rat and Rivaille hated it. Rats were disgusting vile and dirty creatures and he almost let out a yelp when something touched his foot.

The dark haired man looked down to see a dirty half eaten piece of bread. At least it wasn't a rat but that thought didn't stop the man from glaring at the bread. He then turned his glare to the owner of the disgusting bread. There sat the skinniest, smallest, and possibly the filthiest child he had ever laid eyes on. The said child was sitting on the wet ground of the smaller alley that Rivaille squished into to avoid the guard. The child was shaking but it clearly wasn't from the cold of the ground. It was from the icy glare that Rivaille was giving it. That's right Rivaille was calling the child an it. He couldn't tell the childs gender especially under all the dirt and grime and the clothes that were twice the child's size. Rivaille kicked the bread back at the child and it looked back at him with wide hazel eyes unsure of what to do with the bread or itself. Another sharp glare had the child scampering off while hurriedly stuffing the bread in its mouth.

Now that Rivaille had rid himself of yet another hindrance he crept his way through the darkened alley ways of Trost slowly and steadily making his way towards the meeting point in a local inn. After much travelling Rivaille had finally found his way to the inn only there was a slight problem. More of those damn Garrison guards! They pissed him off to no end and he would give anything he could to just beat the lot of them and get this shitty pick up and delivery job done with. However Rivaille seldom got what he wanted and instead and had to figure out how to go unnoticed by the drunken guards. At that exact moment something had crashed into Rivaille's legs nearly knocking him over. The man glanced down only to see the same filthy child from before. Without thinking the man pulled the child up roughly by its scrawny pale arm. Yanking the child to its feet he kneeled down so they were on eye level.

**"Don't make a sound. Listen up brat that's twice in one day you've encountered me. You should feel lucky just to be alive right now. In turn for sparing your measly life you are to help me out. Got it?"**

The dark haired man received only a silent nod in response. With a dark sigh he stood up grasping the flithy child's hand in his own larger one. This plan was shitty at best but he was going to finish this damn delivery boys job even if it killed him. Without another word between the two Rivaille walked proudly to the inn and was nearly there when a voice called out to him.

**"Hey you! Are you from around these parts?"**

Rivaille turned to look at the two Garrison guards who were eyeing him suspiciously. He glanced down at the child in his grasp. He sent a brief prayer hoping that this small creature had some street smarts.

**"No I'm not I'm actually here visiting my uh,"**

Rivaille struggled to figure out what to say. This would have been easy if he at least knew that the child's gender was. He was about to completely bullshit everything when a tint meek voice had entered the conversation.

**"Daaaaad! Come on you just got home from the businesses trip. Mom's gonna be upset if we keep her waiting any longer. Dinner's probably ready by now."**

**"She's gonna be angry at you for playing in the mud like that. Honestly you're supposed to be a little girl...?"**

The two continued their lovely father daughter conversation until both the guards grew tired of it and left them alone. Once the guards left and were out of sight and hearing range Rivaille glared down at the girl who shed away under his gaze. Grabbing her by her ear he nearly dragged the fearsome girl into the inn.

**"I'll deal with you later. When I come back and you're gone you can consider yourself dead. Stay right here and... and just stand right there and try not to get kidnapped or whatever." **Rivaille stormed off.

* * *

The short man couldn't help but smirk slightly. After delivering the package he got a little extra bonus for his troubles. Money always made Rivaille happy. That was the good news the bad news was the man wanted Rivaille to start doing more business out here in Trost. Normally such a thing would have been good after all steady business was something every criminal wanted. Something every criminal didn't want was a steady job inside if a town that was crawling with guards just waiting to catch you. Sure they were drunk most of the time but they were still guards. Unfortunately Rivaille had no choice but to accept the man's offer. There was little to no business left for Rivaille withing the walls of Sina which were basically his home ground. What other options did he have? Trost would just be a minor set back for someone so skilled in the arts of surviving.

The short man had returned once again to the child waiting for him by the entryway of the Inn. Without a word both of them exited the place heading nowhere in particular. It wasn't pong before Rivaille began to feel uncomfortable. The girl kept glancing over at him with a certain look in her eyes that made him feel bad causing him to squirm a bit. Her eyes betrayed her and Rivaille could practically read the girls thoughts. _Family..._ It didn't take a genius to figure out this girl was an orphan. She was clearly underfed, her clothes and the amount of dirt piled up on them showed that there was no one to taking care of her, and what non-orphaned child so blindly talked to strangers and prowled through alleyways? All the signs were obvious now that Rivaille took time to look back on it.

Finally the pair had stopped and ventured to a less populated area of Trost. Once again the criminal man ordered the girl to stay put. He returned shortly with a small pale of water and a handkerchief. Letting out a grumble of annoyance he soaked the small cloth in the water before none to gently scrubbing at the orphan girls face. He scrubbed and scrubbed all the dirty away but by then her skin was more than a little red from the harsh treatment. Noe that her face was at least cleaned up Rivaille could properly tell that she was a girl. It truly was an amazing transformation. If only he could clean up the rest of her appearance. However there were either matters that needed to be settled first.

**"What's your name?" **

**"Skylar Victoria... Sir?"**

**"Well Ms. Victoria how about we make an agreement? If you continue to help me out like how you did today then I will..."**

Rivaille had to pause for a moment. What exactly was it that he could bribe an orphan girl with? What would she even want?

**"I'll give you food and...****"** Rivaille chose his next words carefully, **"And a _business partner_."**

**"Okay!"**

_At least he didn't have to wait long for a response._

**"However there are a few things we must go over first. If we are to work together you are to be clean and spotless. I don't care how you do it but every time we see each other I expect you to look your best if we are to pose as family. Let's also clarify something. I am not your _father_ nor will I ever be posing as your father. That's to personal of a relationship and I don't want you getting attached. Instead I am to be your... Your Uncle..."**

* * *

_I know short chapter that kinda sucked in my opinion. I remember I was gonna have it be so much cooler and cuter than this but that was like weeks ago... Instead you get this instead I apologize if it's not to your liking._

_I also know the chapter is short compared to my others but seeing as this is nothing more than a filler chapter... What I'm trying to say is I'm not gonna write 3,000+ words for a filler chap. Instead you get half of that. There will be more Skylar and Rivaille backstory to come! Hopefully it'll be better and less half passed than this! _

_Once again a thanks to all the people who have been following/ favoriting this story! They are the few things that brighten my ever darkening days! I shall do my best to stay happy and keep writing for y'all!_

_MadokaMagicalGirl Out!_


End file.
